La Promesa
by the eternal silence
Summary: [En progreso][AU] La fortaleza de una promesa es algo que a Sakura Kinomoto le enseñaron de pequeña. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando dos promesas distintas se contraponen? Una promesa de amistad, otra de amor. La vida en riesgo de su hija, la llevarán a aceptar un trato sórdido y destructivo con el hombre que siempre ha amado. [Up Lunes]
1. Prefacio

**He estado intentando escribir el capítulo final de mi historia "El Destino", pero no he podido negarme a escribir el inicio de otra historia y ver la acogida que tiene.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Prefacio**

Syaoran entró apresurado a la habitación que compartía con su amante, el corazón le latía con fuerza, casi con prepotencia e intentaba salirse de su pecho con la rudeza de un guerrero. Miró la estancia y estaba todo pulcramente ordenando, las ropas en las gavetas y cajones, la cama estirada, los adornos expuestos en forma simétrica —tal y como a ella le gustaba—, en aquellos pomposos muebles de diseñador que él se había empeñado en comprar, para agasajarla; aunque eso jamás se lo había confesado.

Volvió a barrer la estancia con la mirada y hubo algo que no encajó, bajo uno de los cojines de la cama sobresalía el lomo de un libro que él no había visto jamás. Curioso, se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo volteó dispuesto a leer el título, pero se percató que había algo que impedía que aquel libro se cerrara por completo, enarcó una ceja y abrió en la página donde estaba ese objeto, que no era otra cosa más que un lápiz. Identificó la caligrafía de ella y se sentó en la cama aturdido por un presentimiento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pasar sobre las líneas y las consonantes junto con las vocales fueron creando las palabras, que de a poco fueron clavándose como espinas en su espíritu.

_Quien escribe estas líneas es un epítome de lo que debiese ser una persona, alguien que ya no tiene un lugar en este mundo, no en el mundo de Syaoran Li. Fui una estúpida al creer que podría valorar los sentimientos que siento por él. Que sentía por él. Sí, que sentía._

_¡Oh, rayos! ¿A quién quiero engañar?_

_Sigo amándolo, y eso prueba que mi nivel de estupidez es de proporciones olímpicas. Me odio por sentir de esta manera, por no poder controlar esto. Me odio por no poder odiarte Li._

El corazón del hombre se contrajo y sintió que las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Su mirada se perdió en un punto indiferente de la pared, sus ojos se negaban a seguir leyendo lo que auguraba ser nefasto. Pero se obligó a continuar, buscó entre las líneas, hasta que situó su dedo índice justo en el reglón que había quedado.

_Sí, Li. Ojala algún día pudieses leer estas líneas, pero sé que jamás volverás al lugar que rentaste para que fuera tu amante por una noche, una noche por la cual pagaste. La que te vendí por desesperación y lo sabes, era la vida de mi hija la que estaba en peligro y aún así no mostraste compasión._

Volvió a detenerse al notar que el temblor que veía en el libro, era producto de los espasmos que expresaban sus manos. Con los nervios multiplicados por mil, prosiguió y un hondo respiró inundó sus pulmones de aire.

_Lo paradójico en este caso, es que te rogué porque me liberarás de mi parte del trato, no quería sentir que era sólo la culminación de un acuerdo, quería que fuese por el amor que yo siento (sentía) por ti. ¿Qué es lo paradójico? Simple, pagaste por algo que te hubiese dado sin necesidad de tratos estúpidos. Algo que pudo haber sido hermoso, pero que lo manchaste al ponerle esa connotación. No quería que mi primera vez fuese de este modo._

_¿Te sorprende?_

_Quizás debí decirte que jamás había estado con otro hombre en la cama, pero ¿me hubieses creído? Por supuesto que no, tengo una hija y lo del espíritu santo no aplica por estos días. El origen de Misame es algo que prometí no contarle a nadie, pensaba contártelo a ti, pensaba romper la promesa y confiar en ti, manteniendo nuestra propia promesa, ¿recuerdas?, aquella de ser siempre honestos entre nosotros y ser felices juntos. _

_Te supliqué que me liberaras, que me dejaras no cumplir mi parte del trato, pero todo fue inútil, y pesé a que disfruté como jamás imaginé en tus brazos, saber que para ti no significaba lo mismo arruinaba la magia del momento. Pero todo se fue al diablo. Me lastimaste y me heriste de la peor forma que un hombre puede herir a una mujer y aunque tenga que sufrir las penas del infierno, no volveré a verte._

_Me iré con mi orgullo herido, mi respetabilidad mancillada. Pero con mi hija sana y salva, gracias al tratamiento que tu dinero pudo pagar y gracias al amor que he intentado darle._

_Te amo, Syaoran Li._

_Quizás mañana pueda decir: Te amé, Syaoran Li._

_Ahora sólo escribiré que el trato queda consumado y que fue un 'placer' hacer negocios con usted._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

* * *

N/A: ¿Y, qué tal? ¿Merece la pena continuarla? Házmelo saber con un comentario aquí abajito.

Un Abrazo.


	2. Distancia y recuerdos

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 1: Distancia y recuerdos**

Sakura estaba en el terminal de buses de Tokio, se dirigía al bus con destino a Osaka, que saldría a las siete en punto. Se le había ocurrido ir a Osaka, puesto que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Tokio. Quería poner tanta tierra como pudiese, entre Syaoran y ella. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta, de que la esencia de aquel muchacho de catorce años que recordaba, ya no existía.

Apuró el paso. Llevaba a Misame en brazos, puesto que se había quedado dormida en el taxi. La niña lucía mucho mejor, ya estaba de alta en el hospital. Aunque dos veces al año debería someterse a análisis para indicar que el cáncer no había regresado. Tragó grueso, esperaba en Dios, tener suerte en su nueva vida y poder costear aquellos análisis de su hija. Se detuvo un par de veces, para acomodar a la niña e intentar llevar la maleta, aunque era un tanto complicado.

Con increíble habilidad, se hizo con el boleto que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró la información donde decía el andén que le correspondía, era el andén dieciocho. Leyó los carteles y se abrió paso entre los pasajeros, en dirección al andén. Observó la cara de las personas que pululaban por el lugar, algunos tenían cara de cansancio, otros mostraban felicidad por encontrarse con sus seres queridos y algunos una indiferencia que le recordaba el semblante de él.

—¡Basta Sakura! —se regañó a sí misma. Provocando que unas personas la observaran con recelo.

Se sonrojó un poco, algo que no había cambiado en ella pese a los años. Cada vez que se avergonzaba sus mejillas la delataban ruborizándose furiosamente. Sus vivaces ojos verdes lucieron nerviosos, enmarcados en su rostro que poseía una tez clara y le daban un aspecto más juvenil aún. Tenía una figura de buen ver, sus curvas no eran demasiado sinuosas, pero el tamaño de sus pechos y su trasero eran armónicos para su delgada figura. Su cabello iba agarrado en un coleta y era de color castaño claro, tan claro que a la luz del sol se veía de color dorado.

Caminó todavía más apurada y notó que las manitas de Miu —como la llamaba cariñosamente—, le rodearon el cuello.

—Te amo, mami —susurró la pequeña aún somnolienta, haciendo que Sakura se olvidara de los demás y se centrara en ella.

—Yo también, cariño —afirmó la mujer—. Sigue durmiendo, mami te cuidará.

Pese a la poca edad que tenía Miu, pareció entender perfectamente las palabras de su madre, pues se acomodó en su cuello y siguió durmiendo apretando un poco más el abrazo.

Sakura suspiró enternecida, siguió caminando hasta que divisó un cartel que tenía el número dieciocho, el autobús que salía a las siete estaba ahí, en gloria y majestad. La mujer pidió a divina providencia, que ese enorme vehículo fuera el que la llevará a una vida feliz junto a su hija. Al llegar el auxiliar del bus le ayudó a acomodar su equipaje en el maletero de la máquina, ella sólo se quedó con el bolso de maternidad que siempre llevaba con mudas de ropa para Misame, pañales y un termo con leche para que la niña no pasara hambre; así como también, sus documentos personales y lo que tenía de dinero.

Subió al bus con gran esfuerzo, los escalones eran más altos que un autobús de ciudad y tener a Misame en brazos no hacía que sus movimientos fuesen lo más agiles del mundo. Buscó su asiento y se acomodó como mejor pudo, agradecía el hecho de haber encontrado un boleto que diera a la ventana, sería un viaje largo.

Acurrucó a Misame de mejor manera, el rostro apacible de la niña era su consuelo. Sonrió al pensar que tenía a su hija sana entre sus brazos, los meses pasados había sentido que la vida se le iba. Si no hubiese sido por el tratamiento que Syaoran pagó quizás…

—No pienses estupideces —dijo en voz alta.

Sí, tenía la mala costumbre de regañarse a sí misma en voz alta. La gente que la rodeaba cuando este tipo de eventos ocurría, la miraba raro y se alejaba de ella, creyendo que estaba loca, borracha o drogada. Aunque a Sakura ya poco le importaban las miradas indiscretas de los demás, estaba tan acostumbrada a enfrentarse a miradas reprobatorias, que no dejaba que la afectaran más que un par de segundos.

Claro, a ojos de la sociedad era mal visto que una chica de diecinueve años tuviese una hija que tenía tres. Pero eso ya no importaba, desde ese momento ella no buscaría la aprobación de nadie más, bastaba con tener el amor de Misame. La niña era una dulzura y ella sabía que el amor que sentía por la pequeña no conocía límites. Misame era lo más importante en su vida, y mientras ella sonriera no había nada que temer.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, estaba cansada. La noche anterior casi no había dormido.

¿Qué por qué?

Había tenido que pagar su parte del trato con Syaoran Li. Un trato denigrante, si se quiere. Pero que ella volvería hacer si las condiciones fuesen las mismas. Se había entregado a aquel hombre, al cual amaba desde hace años. El cual prometió amarla siempre, también. Pero hay juramentos que a veces no prosperan. Volvió a suspirar y suprimió el deseo de echarse a llorar, debía ser fuerte y lo sería porque Misame no merecía una madre débil. Quería que esa promesa, al menos, se cumpliera a cabalidad. Sería todo lo que Misame necesitara.

—Cumpliré mi promesa, Rika —Suspiró y llevó su mano a la cadena que siempre llevaba en el pecho, apretándola con firmeza—. Seré una buena madre para Miu.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y las imágenes de Syaoran besándola, desnudándola; la inundaron de golpe. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían podrido de esa manera?

Cuando se habían conocido, alrededor de siete años atrás, todo era tan diferente. Ella había sabido ver más allá de sus caras enojadas y su eterno ceño fruncido. Ella había conocido al verdadero Syaoran, detrás de todas esas paredes que lo protegían:

_Cuando Sakura había cumplió doce años, llegó de intercambió un compañero a su clase. Desde un comienzo se había sentido intimidada por la ferocidad que veía en la mirada de aquel muchacho. _

_Sakura había volcado toda su atención a ese joven. Tenía casi siempre su ceño fruncido y casi no hablaba con nadie. Sin darse cuenta, fue preguntándose cosas sobre él. Pero prácticamente ninguna de esas preguntas podían ser respondidas. Sabía que su nombre era Syaoran Li, que había venido desde China, nada más. Claro, también sabía que era un estudiante destacado, especialmente en matemática. Asignatura en la cual ella siempre tenía problemas._

_Un día de invierno, llovía copiosamente. Sakura decidió regresar caminando a casa y no con sus típicos patines. A lo lejos divisó aquella melena desordenada que caracterizaba a aquel niño que tanto llamaba su atención, Syaoran caminaba de manera errática y sin paraguas. La niña arqueó una ceja y decidió apurar el paso para alcanzarlo. Cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros, el chico se fue hacia un lado, se afirmó de la pared y fue cayendo como en cámara lenta. Sakura soltó un gritillo agudo y corrió para ayudar a su compañero._

_—¡Li! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó casi gritando, al momento en que se agachaba a su lado y cubría a ambos con la sombrilla que llevaba._

_—Chillas demasiado —soltó el chico quejumbrosamente, sin responder nada más. La muchacha infló ligeramente las mejillas y se sonrojó. Luego meneó la cabeza y posó el dorso de su mano en la frente de Syaoran._

_—¡Li, estás ardiendo! —gritó nuevamente—. Te llevaré a tu casa._

_—No te preocupes, Kinomoto —exigió el niño—. No necesito que nadie me ayude —profirió tratando de incorporarse, pero un nuevo mareo lo llevó de visita al suelo, nuevamente._

_—¡Tonterias! —exclamó la muchacha —. Todas las personas necesitamos ayuda, alguna vez. Déjame ayudarte —pidió con una sonrisa._

_—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Syaoran—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Si fuera al revés, yo no te ayudaría —soltó con veneno._

_—Eso no es cierto —sonrió la niña como si supiera un secreto que nadie más conociera—, me ayudarías porque eres un niño de buenos sentimientos —soltó—. Y por eso, seremos amigos._

_Syaoran la miró directamente a los ojos, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que ella los tenía de color verde. Un verde precioso, a juicio de él._

_Sakura pasó su brazo por la espalda de Syaoran, y obligó a que éste se apoyara en ella. Con escuetas indicaciones del niño, pudieron llegar al departamento donde vivía. No había nadie._

_—¿Vives solo? —preguntó la niña._

_—No, vivo con Wei —respondió lacónicamente._

_—¿Y no está? ¿Quién es Wei? ¿Tu papá? —insistió la niña, Syaoran soltó un bufido._

_—Kinomoto, agradezco que me trajeras a casa. Pero debes irte —mandó._

_—No, primero te haré un sopa y te daré algo para bajarte esa fiebre —comentó la jovencita—, así que vete a cambiar por algo seco y recuéstate. Yo ya estaré allí._

_Syaoran abrió ligeramente la boca, esa niña era del todo molesta y ni siquiera se inmutaba con sus palabras pesadas y su sarcasmo. Aburrido, y rogando porque ella se fuera lo más pronto posible, rodó lo ojos y se encaminó a su habitación. En menos de media hora, su compañera le trajo una bandeja con una sopa de buen aspecto, un vaso con agua y dos analgésicos._

_—Espero que te guste —sonrió la chica y notó que se había puesto colorado su rostro._

_—Gracias —dijo el muchacho a regañadientes ¿Cuándo se supone que se marcharía?_

_—¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la muchacha de repente—. Es muy tarde y tengo que hacer la cena. Li, debo irme. ¡Recupérate pronto! —gritó antes de perderse por la puerta._

_Syaoran quedó boquiabierto, esa niña era todo un caso._

_Al día siguiente se sentía mejor. Wei había llegado un poco después que Kinomoto se fuera de su casa. Le había contado a su mayordomo todo lo vivido con su compañera y Wei le había aconsejado que le diera las gracias nuevamente, ya que es lo que debiese hacer un caballero. Syaoran se prometió a si mismo seguir los consejos del anciano Wei, ya que era alguien a quien él admiraba._

_Sin embargo, ella no fue ese día. _

_De boca de una de sus compañeras había escuchado que Sakura había amanecido enferma, algo se oprimió en su interior ¿Ella estaba enferma? ¿Acaso era su culpa? Recordó que ella estaba mojada cuando fue a dejarle la sopa. Él ni siquiera le había ofrecido una toalla con la cual secarse y ella tampoco la había pedido. Ni modo, ella era la única culpable de estar enferma. Se repitió muchas veces, pero su interior seguía incómodo ante aquella situación._

_Cuando ella reapareció a clases una semana después, no mencionó nada. Sólo le sonreía de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando lo había ayudado. El muchacho pese a no quererlo fue estando pendiente de ella, se fijaba en como ella hablaba con todo el mundo, la forma amable que tenía para pedir las cosas, las sonrisas que parecían que en su rostro eran inagotables. Muchas de las veces que la observaba ella lo miraba también, como presintiendo que estaba siendo admirada por él; cuando sus miradas se cruzaban ella le sonreía y el descubrió muy tarde que su sonrisa le gustaba y le avergonzaba al mismo tiempo, porque solía enrojecerse cuando ella lo miraba._

_Con el pasar de los meses, sus lazos se fueron afianzando. Syaoran compartía mucho con Sakura y con el grupo de niños y niñas que se juntaban con ella. Syaoran terminó siendo uno más y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que había encontrado su lugar._

_Como es típico, las primeras parejas del salón comenzaron a aparecer y tal como si se tratase de una epidemia poco a poco, todos sus amigos se fueron emparejando. Sakura y Syaoran eran los únicos que no tenían pareja en su grupo de amigos, motivo por el cual siempre terminaban sentándose juntos en el cine, en las cafeterías y en cualquier actividad que al grupo se le ocurriera hacer. Ninguno de los dos se oponía, de hecho a ambos les gustaba la situación._

_Cuando Sakura cumplió catorce años, le celebraron su cumpleaños con una gran fiesta sorpresa de parte de sus amigos y familiares, en la mansión de la amiga más cercana a Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji. El encargado de distraerla ese día había sido Syaoran, habían ido a un parque de diversiones. Sakura parecía tan feliz que al muchacho se le oprimía el corazón, con naturalidad ella le tomaba la mano y lo abrazaba, eso se había venido dando hace un par de semanas. Era una especie de pacto tácito, se tomaban de las manos y acariciaban cuando estaban solos. Pero aún así no eran novios._

_Syaoran estaba decidido, desde hace mucho tiempo que quería a Sakura y durante esa noche le pediría que fuera su novia._

_La cara de Sakura, ante la sorpresa había sido épica y se había reído con todos sus seres queridos. Estaba bailando una música estrambótica cuando Syaoran la tomó del brazo y le preguntó:_

_—¿Puedo hablar contigo?_

_Sakura se limitó a asentir y se dejó guiar por entre la gente que estaba en la fiesta, salieron al patio. Se alejaron un poco del ruido hasta que llegaron a una fuente que tenía un querubín en la cima._

_—¿Qué ocurre, Syaoran?_

_—Sakura, yo…—se detuvo y tragó grueso, era tan endemoniadamente difícil confesarse—, quiero decir tú…_

_—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella preocupada._

_—Sí —contestó y se atrevió a coger las manos de ella—, quiero decirte que tú…Tú eres muy especial para mí —concluyó y sintió sus mejillas arder._

_Sakura también se sonrojó y sintió que sus manos tiritaban, debido a sus nervios._

_—Syaoran —murmuró en voz baja y se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Tú también eres muy especial para mí —confesó nerviosamente y una risita salió de su boca debido a lo mismo._

_El muchacho la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la estrechó en un abrazo fuerte y delicado, a la misma vez. La chica correspondió y trepó sus manos por la fuerte espalda masculina. Se separó levemente y se atrevió a decirle eso que llevaba demasiado tiempo callando._

_—Te quiero, Syaoran._

_El joven sonrió, de esas sonrisas que eran exclusivamente para Sakura._

_—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó seguro de que obtendría una respuesta positiva, pero eso no influía en disminuir su timidez._

_—Claro que sí —sonrió la muchacha y sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un rojo carmín._

_Durante los meses venideros, Sakura había sido realmente feliz. Se enfadaba cuando la gente decía que el primer amor jamás es el último, porque ella sentía que Syaoran era el hombre de su vida. Que lo amaría por siempre. Y sabía que él sentía lo mismo._

_Aunque últimamente notaba que Syaoran estaba extraño, cada vez que estaban solos, la observaba con una anormal mirada. Ella decidió que le daría tiempo, mientras se mostraba paciente y preocupada de cada cosa que le pasaba._

_Habían quedado de juntarse el domingo, para una cita. Syaoran seguía comportándose raro y ella sentía que la congoja inundaba sus días. Definitivamente, debería preguntarle qué ocurría, porque si era algo grave ella quería apoyarlo._

_Quedaron de juntarse a las nueve de la mañana en el parque que solían inundar los niños, tenía un gran resbaladilla con forma de un rey pingüino, motivo por el cual aquel parque era conocido como el 'parque pingüino'._

_Syaoran estaba esperándola, cuando ella llegó corriendo al lugar. Pesé a todos sus esfuerzos había llegado diez minutos atrasada. Vestía un vestido verde agua, con grandes holanes que se mecían cuando ella corría al encuentro de su novio._

_—Lo siento, Syaoran. ¿Estás esperando hace mucho? —preguntó la muchacha._

_—No —respondió escuetamente. Sakura sabía que Syaoran era la puntualidad hecha persona y siempre llegaba con diez minutos de anticipación a cualquier lugar._

_—Lo siento —admitió ella, avergonzada._

_—Sakura —murmuró el muchacho y tomó su rostro entre sus brazos. Depositó un beso casto, de esos que se permitía muy de vez en cuando. Sólo cuando se sentía demasiado desolado. Ella correspondió y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza. Sabía que algo pasaba._

_—¿Qué pasa, cariño?_

_Syaoran la apretujó un poco más, desesperado._

_—Debo volver a Hong Kong —confesó._

_Sakura lo miró y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

_—¿Cuándo? —se limitó a preguntar, aguantando los sentimientos de desdicha que la invadían. Rompió el abrazo y se mantuvo cabizbaja esperando la respuesta que no querría oír jamás._

_—En tres días —admitió con amargura—. Intenté convencer a mi madre de quedarme a vivir aquí, pero se ha negado. _

_—Lo sabes desde antes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó._

_—Sí, pero no quería decírtelo, porque sabía que te pondrías triste —Sakura lo miró y notó que él también estaba sufriendo, se lanzó a sus brazos y se fundieron en otro abrazo, quizás el más significativo que se habían dado alguna vez._

_—Te esperaré —soltó de pronto—. Te esperaré siempre, Syaoran._

_—Sakura…_

_Pasaron aquellos días, más rápido de lo que ninguno hubiese querido. Sakura lo fue a despedir al aeropuerto, intentó no llorar y ser fuerte. Pero pesé a todos sus esfuerzos había terminado llorando en los brazos de su novio._

_—Prométeme que me esperarás —pidió Syaoran, esforzándose por hacerse el fuerte._

_—Te lo juro, jamás habrá nadie más._

_—Seguiremos en contacto, lo prometo —se acercó a ella, e importándole muy poco que el hermano de ella lo estuviese acribillando con la mirada, la besó—. Prometo que para mí tampoco existirá otra chica que no seas tú —murmuró solemnemente, a escasos milímetros de su boca._

_Ella sonrió entre sus lágrimas y pensó que no era un 'adiós' si no sólo un 'hasta pronto'._

Pero cuando habían vuelto a verse no fue en los mejores términos, ella tenía una mala reputación, por ser madre soltera. Sabía que eso aunado a no poder contarle sobre el verdadero origen de Misame, llevaron a que Syaoran la despreciara.

* * *

N/A: Hola lectores, ¿cómo están?

Yo les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, como pudieron notar, las letras en cursiva indican un retroceso en el tiempo, fue la única forma en que se me ocurrió ponerlo, sin recurrir a esos molestos carteles de _flashback, _aunque debo reconocer que en el pasado los usaba, he leído que no son lo correcto, así que los he omitido.

Sobre el capítulo, creo que en los primeros habrá esta mezcla de tiempos, ya que es necesario saber el contexto que llevaron a Sak y Syao a este trato. Pero me pareció más atractivo ir mezclando hechos del 'presente' y el 'pasado'. ¿Qué creen uds?

En el Próximo veremos la reacción de Syaoran, ¿Hará algo? ¿Se arrepentirá? Hay muchas preguntas por responder. Espero seguir contando con su lectura y comentarios.

Sin más, agradecer a: Anglica, Azucena45, mari ciccone .7, Vanesa41, Elfenixenlasllamas, saraygarcia08, Lunabsc, sak Li y amapola.

Gracias por sus comentarios, este capítulo es para uds.

Les dejó un abrazo.

Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, preguntas, consejo, crítica: aquí abajito.


	3. Sentimientos y contradicciones

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos y contradicciones.**

En el instante en que leyó lo que parecía ser la carta que sentaba una catarsis en Sakura, se hundió en la cama azorado, con la sangre abombada en su cabeza.

Releyó el escrito una y otra vez, sin terminar de comprender el mensaje que intentaba comunicar. ¿Cómo estaba eso que no había estado con ningún hombre antes que él? ¿Su primera vez? ¿El origen de Misame? ¿Qué había oculto en todo esto?

¡Dios! ¿Acaso se había equivocado con Sakura?

No, lo más probable es que fuese su forma de hacerle sentir mal, por obligarla a ser suya por una noche.

Seguro era eso, ¿o no?

Con incredulidad, cruzó la estancia hacia el baño. Necesitaba mojarse la cara, a ver si con eso podía refrescar sus ideas. Su mirada chocó de pronto con el cesto de la ropa sucia, tenía la tapa abierta. Se acercó a aquel contenedor. Se le quedó viendo y le extrañó que pareciera tan lleno. Nadie vivía allí —al menos no, en el correcto sentido de la palabra— por lo cual eso no tenía lógica.

Respiró profundo y rebuscó en su interior, percatándose que sólo tenía las sabanas que aquella cama había usado la noche anterior. Tragó grueso, los nervios se dispararon. ¿Quién demonios había cambiado las sábanas?

—Seguro fue Sakura —se respondió a sí mismo—. Pero, ¿por qué?

Enarcó una ceja y gruñó cabreado. No estaba entendiendo qué diablos ocurría en ese lugar. Sacó aquellas grandes telas, dispuesto a botarlas en la basura. Sí, no dejaría que aquellas palabras de ella, lo hicieran arrepentirse más de lo que ya estaba. Porque si se trataba de ser honesto, jamás hubiese querido que las cosas con Sakura acabaran de esa manera.

Él la había amado más de lo que era capaz de asumir.

—«¿Amado? No me vengas con sandeces, estúpido. Aún le amas» —criticó su conciencia con descaro.

—Claro que no —gritó hacia ninguna parte en particular.

Con rabia apretó las sabanas en sus manos, se dirigió a la cocina. Necesitaba deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a ella.

Ojala pudiese deshacerse de la sensación de su cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo, del aroma que tenía su piel. De la forma en que sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió que su interior estalló. Ojala, también, pudiese olvidarse del sabor de su boca, de la sensación de su lengua entrelazándose con la suya propia. Ojala no la amara tanto.

—¡Que no! —gritó enojado.

¿Cómo demonios podía pensar en ella, si lo había traicionado?

Frunció el ceño, abrió el contenedor de basura y arrojó esa maraña de tela con rabia, se quedó mirando absorto, dentro de la blancura pulcra de la sabana, resaltaba una mancha de color rojizo oscuro, casi café claro. Era sangre seca. Le tomó un par de segundos procesar la información. Tragó grueso, cuando una verdad lacerante inundó su raciocinio.

—No, no, no. No puede ser lo que creo que es —recorrió con los ojos la cocina y sacó la sabana con desespero—. ¡No, por Dios! ¿Entonces lo que me escribiste es cierto, Sakura? —preguntó a la nada, esperando una respuesta que su inteligencia se encargó de contestar. Sintió que se moría, había sido ruin con ella. Se había aprovechado de su dolor, para hacerle jurar por la vida de Misame, que cumpliría el trato que había aceptado. Que se acostaría con él.

Sin esperar un momento más, tomó sus llaves y decidido abandonó el lugar. Tenía que encontrarla, debía saber toda la verdad. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche, por lo cual ella debería estar en su casa.

Condujo como un descerebrado, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la casa donde vivía Sakura. Tenía que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas.

Llegó a un barrio humilde, sabía que Sakura rentaba un departamento allí, uno pequeño pero acogedor y bonito, que estaba al tanto que le costaba esfuerzo y voluntad mantener. Se apresuró hasta el quinto piso por las escaleras, no tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar el ascensor. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, con zancadas propias de alguien tan atlético como él. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta tocó el timbre con desesperación, al notar que no salía nadie, comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños, con golpes fuertes e impotentes. La entereza se colaba por los poros de su piel, entonces recurrió a los gritos, para no tirar la puerta y sacar a Sakura de ahí dentro.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sal por favor! ¡Necesito que hablemos! —rogó con la voz espesa.

Pero nada ocurría, inspiró profundamente. Sakura no aparecía y un mal presagio se expandía por su pecho, con palpitaciones dolorosas y escabrosas que parecían volverle loco.

Ante tal escándalo, la puerta contigua al departamento de Sakura se abrió. Una viejecita provista de una escoba y una postura amenazante salió y miró a Syaoran con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué pretende, señor? ¿Botar la puerta? ¿No se da cuenta que aquí vive sólo gente decente? —preguntó con fastidio.

Esto provocó que Syaoran se sonrojara y tensara la quijada, avergonzado por su comportamiento.

—Lo siento, señora —musitó haciendo una reverencia, lo cual pareció calmar las malas pulgas de la mujer—. Pero necesito ubicar con urgencia a la muchacha que vive aquí, se llama Sakura…

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó—. Esa muchachita es tan buena madre, siempre sacrificándose por su pequeña —comentó con cariño.

El corazón de Syaoran se contrajo, si la señora supiera los _sacrificios_ que había hecho, seguro lo castraría ahí mismo. Al percibir el ensimismamiento del cual era víctima la anciana, llevó la conversación a los terrenos que a él le interesaban.

—¿Sabe dónde está?

—Bueno, la vi esta tarde. Parecía apurada y llevaba una maleta. No quise preguntarle nada porque llevaba los ojos enrojecidos, quizás tuvo algún problema familiar —encogió los hombros.

—¡Dios! —profirió— ¿Se ha ido?

—Eso no lo sé, jovencito. Quizás deberías preguntarle a la casera que vive en el primer piso.

Sin esperar demasiado, bajó los escalones atropelladamente y conversó con la mujer que rentaba los departamentos en ese lugar.

—Sí, hace cuestión de horas ella entregó las llaves del departamento, parecía apurada por irse —le informó la casera, pestañeando más de lo normal. Al parecer Syaoran era de todo su gusto.

—¿No dejó algún teléfono o algo donde ubicarla? —preguntó el joven, un poco incómodo, ante tal coqueteo—. Por favor, necesito encontrarla.

—Supongo que esa chiquilla andaba en malos pasos, es obvio para alguien que demasiado joven comenzó a acostarse con hombres —opinó con veneno, sin contestar la pregunta de Syaoran—. Tener una hija a los dieciséis años es aberrante.

El muchacho apretó los puños con rabia, nunca le había gustado que hablaran así de las personas, pero con Sakura había sido un hijo de puta. Si bien él no la había insultado casi nunca, si había dejado que otros lo hicieran. No la había defendido, pese a que muy profundamente de su ser, sabía que para todo había una explicación.

—Además unos tipos de aspecto sospechoso también vinieron a buscarla hoy —acotó la mujer—. Cuando los vi sentí un escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

—¿Unos tipos?

—Sí, de esos que se notan a leguas que son gánster —declaró en tono confidente.

—¡Demonios! ¿Ella no dijo dónde iría?

—Ni una sola palabra.

Syaoran liberó un lánguido suspiro, las manos le tiritaban producto de la tensión que sentía a cada momento. ¿Ahora donde se supone que iba a buscarla?

…

Se sobresaltó cuando el bus se detuvo abruptamente, las luces de la carretera se colaban por un pequeño espacio que la cortina de la ventana no cubría, miró a Miu y se percató que la niña ni siquiera se había inmutado con el ajetreo. Observó el reloj y eran casi las tres de la mañana, todos los pasajeros del bus se encontraban durmiendo, incluso la señora que iba en el asiento contiguo al suyo. Con una caricia suave, quitó uno de los mechones de cabello que cubría gran parte del rostro de su hija. Besó su cabeza y disfrutó tenerla con ella, no sabría qué hacer si Miu no estuviera en su vida. Sakura no tenía más familia que su hija y perderla significaba perderse a sí misma, no resistiría que algo le pasara o que la alejaran de ella.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo de aquel asiento que era de tipo semi-cama, ideados para el bienestar del pasajero, según la publicidad del bus. Pamplinas, con su hija de casi quince kilos, descansando en su regazo, esa promesa de comodidad, se escurría cada vez un poco más, lo mismo ocurría con sus ganas de dormir.

El insomnio se había convertido en un habitual acompañante durante los últimos meses, pese a que siempre había sido muy buena para quedarse dormida con la facilidad de un bebé pequeño, con Miu todo había cambiado, en especial desde que se declaró su enfermedad. Habían sido meses de horrible desconsuelo. El miedo lacerante y la impotencia de verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada. ¿Cuántas veces había renegado contra la vida por poner a su amada niña en esas circunstancias? Habría dado todo lo que ella poseía, incluso su vida por no verla sufrir. Cada inyección que le aplicaban, cada quimioterapia; ella las sentía en carne propia.

Suspiró con pena, cada vez que su mente recaía en esos recuerdos. La desazón cavaba una honda herida en su pecho, eso aunado a su sentimentalismo, por haber aceptado que el hombre al que amaba no existía, hacían que ese momento fuera muy difícil de vivir.

_«Syaoran»_

El sólo hecho de pensar en su nombre, hacía que su pecho se acelerará. Era tan estúpida, seguía comportándose como si tuviese catorce años. Amaba tanto a ese chico, y quizás también amaba al hombre en el cual se había convertido.

_«Ese Syaoran tierno y bueno que amaste, ya no existe»_

Se dijo, intentando convencerse. Ha como diera lugar olvidaría a Syaoran y reconstruiría su vida. Ya lo había hecho una vez, entonces, podría levantarse las veces que fuera necesario. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, era palpable la agonía de su ser, pero eso no haría que su sonrisa desapareciera. Sería fuerte y lucharía por ver a Miu sonreír.

La niña se acomodó nuevamente, Sakura se descubrió a sí misma, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de la pequeña, enternecida y orgullosa de lo que había conseguido con Miu.

Entreabrió un poco la cortina, convencida que quizás afuera, hubiese algo que la distrajera de los tormentosos sentimientos que se arrebolaban en su interior. Se encontró con el vidrio poblado de minúsculas gotas, algunas se juntaban y caían en diagonal, empujadas por el viento y por la velocidad que llevaba el vehículo. Lluvia, fina y calmada. Le recordó la sonrisa de Rika, la misma que ponía cada vez que llovía. Ella decía que amaba los días de lluvia, porque parecía que la tristeza de su interior se purificaba y que el cielo con sus lágrimas, lavaba y se llevaba todo el dolor. Amaba caminar bajo las gotas, sin paraguas. Sin nada que le protegiera, porque ella señalaba que de ese modo se sentía más liviana y más tranquila. De modo que, a Sakura también terminó gustándole ese tipo de días.

Su mente divagó un poco más, los recuerdos atropellados de sus meses junto a ella, se expandieron como las ondas que producen las gotas de lluvia que caen en algún charco. La forma en la que había llegado a relacionarse con Rika Sasaki, era producto de las circunstancias, de las angustiantes circunstancias. Sus memorias un poco revueltas, volvieron a repasar la dolorosa historia que vivió, luego de que Syaoran se fuera:

Poco después de que Syaoran regresara a China, Sakura mantuvo el contacto con él a través de cartas y llamadas, aunque las segundas eran menos frecuentes que las primeras, debido a su alto costo. La muchacha seguía firmemente enamorada del chico y tenía la completa certeza que era el hombre de su vida.

Pasaron algunos meses y volvió a sentirse triste. Su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, tendría que viajar a Inglaterra, debido a que sus padres se establecerían en ese lugar. Había intentado no llorar, para no incomodar a la heredera de las empresas Daidouji, aunque todo había sido en vano. También prometieron seguir en contacto, no obstante, las acciones no siempre se pueden predecir. Por esto, las promesas no siempre se pueden cumplir.

La chica de ojos de color esmeralda lo comprendió de forma violenta. Una noche de diciembre, cuando las sonrisas de ella se habían multiplicado por lo cercano de la navidad, fecha que a Sakura le gustaba con demasía. Llegó a casa desde el colegio, se preocupó cuando tres carros de policías, una ambulancia y otros automóviles estaban en las afueras de su casa, un puñado de agentes resguardaban el lugar. Presa del terror, corrió hasta la entrada, fue detenida por uno de esos hombres, que con voz trémula y descolorida le habló:

—Señorita, no puede pasar.

—¡Es mi casa! ¡Mi papá y mi hermano están dentro! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Pudo notar la consternación que cruzó por el rostro del agente. Lo vio entornar los ojos como si buscase las palabras adecuadas para responder la pregunta de la joven.

—No tenemos claro lo que ha pasado, Señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sakura Kinomoto.

El hombre inspiró profusamente y llamó por radio a alguien. Sólo instantes después, un hombre salió de la casa de los Kinomoto y se detuvo al verla a ella llorando. El corazón de Sakura se contrajo, era imposible que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, de modo que, ¿por qué había tantos policías en el lugar?

Cuando el tipo se situó frente a ella y la miró con lástima ella supo que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué pasó con mi papá? ¿Y Touya? ¿Dónde están? —preguntó la chica, con la voz pastosa.

—No hay forma de decir esto sin dañarla —confesó el hombre— Así que seré directo: tanto su padre, como su hermano están muertos.

_«Están muerto»_

Esas dos palabras reverberaron y se repitieron innumerables veces en su mente. De pronto su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Miraba la cara de aquel hombre sin expresión alguna. Las palabras no tenían significado, tampoco las imágenes de aquel hombre sujetándola, cuando sentía que una obscuridad sin fin la consumía.

Despertó agitada, miró en todas direcciones y sólo un par de ojos de color café, le devolvieron la mirada.

—Hola —saludo la muchacha

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó a la chica, sin contestar su saludo.

—En el hospital del Orfanato —contestó la joven.

¿Orfanato? Las imágenes turbulentas, la sacudieron como un rayo feroz. El vacío de su estomago se intensificó, se recostó en la cama nuevamente y se encogió en posición fetal. Los temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo, las lágrimas fueron las últimas invitadas de su colapso.

_«Papá»_

_«Touya»_

_«Están muerto»_

Las palabras dichas por ese agente, se repetían sin cansancio. Hiriéndola más. Enloqueciéndola más. Matándola más.

—Shhh —susurró la chica que compartía la habitación con ella, mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza—. Debes tranquilizarte. Ya pasará —murmuraba con melodiosa voz.

—Mi familia… —logró articular y un nuevo ataque la dejó sin poder hablar, tan siquiera era capaz de respirar.

—Lo sé —dijo ella tiernamente, mientras se acomodaba, para sostener mejor a Sakura, quien no dejaba de sollozar— Los médicos estaban preocupados, escuché que estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo, luego de lo que _ocurrió_. Al parecer, después de saberlo te desmayaste producto del impacto. Despertaste un par de veces, pero cuando reaccionabas no reconocías a nadie y te ponías agresiva.

Sakura no era capaz de recordar nada después de que ese hombre le diera la noticia.

—Nadie está preparado para sufrir de ese modo —comentó la muchacha—. A pesar de todo, debes ser fuerte. He oído que si no te recuperas te enviarán a un hospital psiquiátrico —acarició la cabeza y la siguió arrullando.

—¡No puedo seguir viviendo sin ellos! —exclamó Sakura, tensando su cuerpo dolorosamente.

—Sí, puedes. Debe haber otras personas que te aman. Dime, ¿qué pasará con esas personas que te quieren si te hechas a morir? —la regañó la joven— Sé que hay alguien que debe amarte allí afuera, es tu deber ser fuerte para esa persona. Sin embargo, más que todo, debes querer vivir por ti.

Un nuevo frenazo del bus la sacó de sus cavilaciones. De ese modo había conocido a Rika, ella había sido su amiga, la hermana que nunca tuvo, fue quien la ayudó a recuperarse, quien le hizo creer que la vida era maravillosa, aunque a veces nos golpeara de modos grotescos. Lo más importante, Rika confiaba tanto en ella que le otorgó lo más valioso que tenía…

_«La protegeré, Rika. La veré crecer y será una niña feliz»_

…

Un automóvil nuevo de color negro, vidrios polarizados, reluciente, cruzaba el cerco de una lujosa mansión. La enorme casa era reguardada por un grupo de hombres que vestían elegantemente, sus gafas oscuras, escondían sus miradas que siempre buscaban un peligro latente para su líder. Del carro bajaron cuatro hombres, parecían clones de los guardias, todos parecían el mismo hombre, multiplicado muchas veces.

Sin mayores ceremonias los cuatro se adentraron en la casa.

La opulencia del lugar era de ribetes extraordinarios, cada rincón gritaba la palabra riqueza. Óleos de famosos pintores decoraban las paredes, que se notaban habían sido matizadas y trabajadas por un diseñador de interiores. Todo estaba exquisitamente combinado, de forma armónica y al mismo tiempo llamativa. La gran escalera de mármol blanco, daba la sensación de estar viviendo en un cuento hadas.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho donde su líder realizaba los negocios. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron el típico 'adelante' para entrar. Una vez dentro, los ojos fríos de un hombre les dieron la bienvenida.

—Señor, sentimos decirle que no pudimos dar con ella —informó uno de los hombres de aspecto serio.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —murmuró el hombre, quien se levantó repentinamente de su gran asiento— ¡Nos costó mucho dinero e influencias descubrir donde estaba! —explotó, mirando a sus hombres que permanecieron impávidos.

—Al parecer se fue esta misma tarde. No sabemos por qué motivo, señor Terada.

—Si esa mujer cree que podrá esconderse está muy equivocada, yo Yoshiyuki Terada, voltearé cada piedra de Japón y la encontraré, debe devolverme lo que es mío.

* * *

N/A:Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Primero que todo ofrecer las disculpas por la demora de este capítulo, he tenido trabajo excesivamente y no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo.

Con respecto al capítulo, ya va tomando forma la trama de la historia. Espero estar a la par con sus exigencias de lector o lectora.

Espero sus comentarios, ya sea para aconsejarme, darme ideas, criticarme, todo es bienvenido. Les agradezco su apoyo.


	4. Desesperación y Melancolía

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 3 "Desesperación y Melancolía"**

Había arribado a su departamento con la mente corroída, descontrolada. Se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de una gran inteligencia, bueno para los negocios, pese a su juventud el nombre de 'Syaoran Li', era reconocido en toda Asía. Sin embargo, su arrogante frialdad y la agudeza para realizar las transacciones comerciales más complejas, se habían llevado toda su inteligencia emocional, desde hace un par de años.

Estaba desesperado, las imágenes de Sakura no lo dejaban en paz. Tenía que encontrarla, pero se sentía impotente al no saber por dónde comenzar. Se merecía las mil penas del infierno, lo sabía. Pese a ello, no estaba preparado para dejarla ir, para no saber si ella y Miu estaban bien. Era cierto que se había portado como un canalla, pero la amaba, había sido un mal hombre comportándose como lo hizo, los celos habían hecho mella en él, en su capacidad de ser honorable. Todos hablaban mal de ella, todos decían que se acostaba con cualquiera.

—¡¿Por qué nunca lo negaste, maldita sea?! —gimió e intentó calmarse. Debía mantener la cabeza fría—. Si tú me hubieses explicado, todo sería tan diferente —se lamentó.

Aunque sabía que no podía imputarle la culpa a ella. Él era el culpable. Sólo él.

Se paseó por la sala de estar y se dirigió al mini-bar, sacó la botella de whisky que su mejor amigo le había enviado desde Inglaterra. Abrió la botella y directamente de ella comenzó a beber cuantiosamente. El líquido quemó su garganta e hizo que pequeñas lágrimas se juntaran en la cuenca de sus ojos, pero no importaba. Soltó la botella y se derrumbó en unos de los sillones.

_«Definitivamente, soy un idiota»_

Su mente divagó, lo quisiera o no, en sus recuerdos con Sakura. En aquellos dolorosos, aquellos donde él la despreció tanto. Aquellos que sabía jamás podrían rehacer. No importaba cómo, pero haría todo lo posible para encontrar a Sakura y decirle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que siempre se negó.

Comenzó a enumerar sus errores y provisto de sus memorias empezó a recordar.

A partir de su regreso a Tomoeda, en búsqueda de la muchacha que en años anteriores lo había conmovido como nadie había logrado hacerlo; se había encontrado con un panorama tan distinto al que pensó que hallaría.

Había estado preocupado por ella demasiado tiempo, la pérdida de contacto de un momento a otro, no hizo más que impacientarlo. Sentía que la frustración de no poder saber qué pasaba, lo carcomía por dentro. Odiaba el hecho de no poseer contacto con ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, que pudiesen darle luces sobre su Sakura. Con la única que había mantenido cierto contacto era con Daidouji, pero ella tampoco tenía idea alguna del paradero de su amiga.

Se inventó mil excusas que pudieran explicar el por qué de su nulo contacto, había algunas muy razonables, otras que rayaban en lo absurdo. Pero una voz susurrante, baja y casi hipnótica; se colaba cada vez un poco más, le hablaba de aquella muchacha, de cómo simplemente lo había olvidado, quizás se había enamorado de alguien más y fue incapaz de ser sincera. No obstante, él se había mantenido esperanzado y, aunque costaba cada día más, acallaba esa voz. Se llenaba de sus recuerdos felices con Sakura, de sus sonrisas brillantes, de cómo lograba calentar su corazón sólo con el roce de sus manos.

Intentó infructuosamente, convencer a su madre de dejarlo ir a Japón. Era un chiquillo de casi dieciséis años y no tenía el poder económico, ni el poder legal para poder salir del país. Eso lo desmoralizó, se concentró en sus estudios y de cierto modo, se fue cerrando con todos quienes lo rodeaban. Pasó un año, casi sin hablar con nadie. Se sentía molesto con su madre, con Sakura y a veces con todo el mundo. Sólo necesitaba saber de ella, era tan necesario como lo era respirar.

Un día al llegar a casa, con su típica mueca de molestia, cruzó el vestíbulo de su casa. Pretendía estudiar un poco, a eso reducía su vida: Levantarse, ir a clases, estudiar o leer, entrenar y dormir. Repitiendo el ciclo cada día.

—Xiao Lang —llamó su madre, quien se encontraba acomodada en un sofá—. Quiero hablarte.

Syaoran se dirigió donde estaba su madre y con una reverencia se plantó frente a ella, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, ni para bien, ni para mal.

—Debo decirte que desde un tiempo he notado que no eres feliz, ¿quieres decirme qué pasa? —preguntó Ieran a su hijo.

—No pasa nada, madre —discrepó el muchacho, con su tono insustancial.

—Es por esa muchacha —afirmó la mujer—. Nunca pensé que el prohibirte volver a Japón, repercutiría tan negativamente en ti —admitió con su tono riguroso, que trataba de ocultar la preocupación que sentía, al ver a su hijo cada día más lejano.

La mirada sin brillo de él fue toda su respuesta.

—Soy tu madre —continuó la mujer—. Quiero tu felicidad y la de tus hermanas más que cualquier otra cosa —confesó y se puso de pie, tomó ambas manos de Syaoran—. Sé que puedo parecer fría e inflexible, y en cierto modo lo soy. No obstante, ustedes, mis hijos, son lo más importante en mi vida, Xiao Lang —hizo una breve pausa y miró directamente los ojos de color ámbar de su hijo, era tan igual a su padre—. Permitiré que regreses a Japón, te falta un año de preparatoria aún; sin embargo, quiero que comiences a trabajar en nuestra sucursal que tenemos allí.

—¿Habla en serio, madre? —murmuró perplejo.

—Claro, jamás bromearía con algo así —musitó y una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios—. Prepara tu equipaje, volverás a Japón la semana entrante.

Lo primero que había hecho, al llegar a Tomoeda, fue ir a casa de Sakura. La vivienda se encontraba providencialmente abandonada, los vidrios estaban rotos, en algunas partes. La maleza estaba demasiado crecida y el arreglado jardín del señor Kinomoto, estaba a muy mal traer.

Una corazonada de algo siniestro, lo inundó. Intentó adentrarse a la propiedad, pero sólo logró llegar hasta el 'jardín'. Todo estaba cerrado, sin rastro de vida.

Había pensado que tendría que contratar a algún detective o a alguien para averiguar qué había ocurrido con la familia Kinomoto. Pero el destino siempre se había reído de él en su cara, y se había encontrado con Sakura mucho antes.

Aún podía palpar todas las sensaciones que aquel encuentro provocó. Se había matriculado en la preparatoria Seijo, la cual estaba al lado de la primaria Tomoeda, donde había estudiado, durante su anterior estadía.

Sus pasos resonaban al andar por aquel limpio y pulcro pasillo de la preparatoria, cursaría allí su último año. Las alumnas más osadas le sonreían tasándolo y guiñándole el ojo en algunos casos, otras simplemente se sonrojaban cuando por casualidad la mirada de Syaoran se cruzaba con las suyas. Él correspondía cada muestra de 'compañerismo' arrugando su frente y tensando la quijada, la palabra "aléjense" podía perfectamente leerse en su frente. Pero pese a lo que la lógica dictaba, esto parecía tener el efecto contrario, pues los murmullos y risitas tontas, se expandían como un ensordecedor cuchicheo que le tensaba los nervios. Odiaba ser el nuevo, de eso no había duda.

Luego de hablar con el director, quien se había mostrado emocionado de tenerlo como alumno, lo había guiado hasta su nuevo salón.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la clase, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y se presentó a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros:

—Soy Li Syaoran, espero que seamos buenos compañeros —comentó con desganó, debería estar contratando a un detective que le permitiera saber que había pasado con Sakura, pero había hecho un trato con su madre y él sabía que cuando un Li daba su palabra, siempre hacía todo lo posible por cumplirla.

—Señor Li —comentó el profesor de anteojos, regordete y de semblante serio—. Veamos, veamos, ¿dónde se sentará? —se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el puente de su gruesa nariz, gesto que, con el tiempo sabría Syaoran que, el profesor Gansai hacía con regularidad—. Siéntese al lado de la señorita Madarame. Señorita levante su mano, por favor.

Syaoran rebuscó y la vio. Encogió los hombros y se dirigió al último pupitre, de la fila de la ventana, había dos puestos vacíos, pero él obedientemente se sentó en el último, al lado de la chica señalada. Acomodó su mochila, prácticamente se echó sobre la silla y puso los codos en la mesa. Agradecía el hecho de que le hubiese tocado estar al lado de la ventana, tendría distracción el resto de la hora de clases.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando un susurro suave y femenino, inundó sus oídos.

—Espero que te sientas cómodo en esta preparatoria —señaló la muchacha de al lado—. Mi nombre es Yukiko Madarame y estaré encantada de ayudarte en lo que sea —señaló la joven y un sonrojo, muy parecido al que siempre atacaba a Sakura, inundó sus mejillas. Su estomago se contrajo de ternura, sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriéndole de vuelta.

Cuando iba a responder, unos golpes en la puerta irrumpieron el salón. Todos permanecieron inmóviles, atentos a la reacción del señor Gansai. El profesor movió la cabeza negativamente y abrió la puerta de un sopetón.

—No sé por qué no me extraña que sea usted, señorita Kinomoto —vociferó sardónico el maestro. Syaoran sintió que su corazón se detenía por completo, pese a que no alcanzaba a ver si esa 'señorita Kinomoto' era su Sakura, su cuerpo se tensó y los nervios se intensificaron.

—Lo siento, lo siento, señor Gansai —se escuchó una voz apenada y femenina, muy femenina—. Intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir —prometió la misma voz. Syaoran observó cómo algunos alumnos hicieron un gesto de diversión, otros de incredulidad, al parecer no era la primera vez que esa muchacha prometía algo así.

—Señorita Kinomoto, creer en sus promesas es un ejercicio inocuo. ¿Cuántas veces me lo ha prometido ya? —siguió el profesor con su tono beligerante.

Syaoran se quedó atento pero no escuchó nada más por unos instantes, quería ver si esa muchacha era su Sakura. Hasta que la misma voz suave se disculpó nuevamente.

—De veras lo siento, señor —indicó la joven y su tono parecía más asfixiado que antes.

Vio como el profesor rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado, para agregar:

—Mejor pase, señorita. No pienso perder más tiempo de mi clase, conversando con alguien tan irresponsable como usted.

Cuando la vio entrar, su mundo se detuvo, al igual como lo había hecho su corazón instantes antes. Venía mordiéndose el labio profusamente, cosa que sabía que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa, su rostro era una oda al color carmín. Vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria, aunque le quedaba un poco grande. Apretaba con ahínco la manilla de su bolso, con la cabeza un poco gacha, la vio rodear todo el salón y dirigirse donde estaba él.

Con cada pasó que daba, Syaoran sentía que volvía a vivir. Era ella, Sakura. Su Sakura. Aunque no se encontraba arreglada, el joven Li pensó que era la mujer más linda que hubiese visto alguna vez, los años que habían estado separados, la habían embellecido mucho más de lo que su imaginación se atrevió a predecir. Tragó grueso y carraspeó un poco. Ella seguía avergonzada y no se había percatado de su presencia.

Instantes antes de llegar a su altura, ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. El color rojizo de su rostro desapareció alarmantemente rápido, dando paso a una anormal palidez en el rostro de cualquier persona. Soltó su bolso ante la sorpresa, cayendo aparatosamente, esparciéndose todo el contenido en el suelo. Se escucharon algunas carcajadas y burlas, aunque bastó una sola mirada del maestro para que éstas cesaran.

Como una especie de trance ella se acuclilló en el suelo y comenzó a recoger cada una de sus pertenencias, las manos le temblaban notoriamente. Syaoran la vio hacer eso y no pudo refrenar sus acciones, de un momento a otro, estaba hincado junto a ella ayudándola.

—Esto es demasiado para mí —masculló el profesor—. ¿Acaso no puede ser menos torpe? —señaló con un tono mordaz, apuntando a Sakura—. Y usted, ¿quién le dio permiso para ponerse de pie? —preguntó directamente al muchacho.

Syaoran lo miró con despreció, ese tipo o estaba de mal humor, o era un hijo de puta. Cualquiera de las dos respuestas daba lo mismo, en esos momentos si las miradas mataran, la preparatoria Seijo tendría un maestro menos.

—¡Responda! —explotó el anciano, ante la mirada desafiante del joven. Como Syaoran no respondió, optó por lo más simple— Vayan los dos a detención escolar. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan comportarse en clases? —arguyó verdaderamente cabreado.

El joven Li ayudó a una nerviosa y pálida Sakura a ponerse de pie. Salieron del salón, la muchacha caminaba atropelladamente, silente y ausente. Syaoran la seguía en silencio, era incómodo, pero no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación que ambos sabían que tenían pendiente. De repente ella carraspeó y con voz apenas audible murmuró:

—Lamento que te hayan castigado por mi culpa —su rostro se encontraba escondido con el largo flequillo de su cabello, el cual le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

—Veo que tu antigua costumbre de llegar tarde no ha cambiado —comentó Syaoran, tratando de distender el ambiente. Pero no funcionó, ella se mordió el labio increíblemente nerviosa. Era un gesto inocente pero que hizo que las entrañas del muchacho se removieran violentamente, movió la cabeza negativamente y decidió ser sincero—. Debemos hablar.

—Lo sé —musitó ella.

—Saltémonos la detención —propuso— ¿Sabes de un lugar donde podamos hablar?

—Sí.

Si desde ese momento en adelante hubiese actuado como una persona racional, todo sería tan diferente. Pero no, tuvo que dejarse llevar por el 'qué dirán'. Actuar como un estúpido. ¿Y era él quien se burlaba de la gente que se dejaba llevar por chismes?

Había demostrado que su capacidad de hacer juicios era tan buena, como la casera de los departamentos donde vivía Sakura.

Se hundió en el sofá, ojala la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Tenía largas horas por delante y poca fe. De veras no tenía idea de qué acción tomar.

_«¿Dónde puedo buscarte, Sakura?»_

…

En bus arribó con un leve retraso, pasado de las siete de la mañana, a Osaka. Bajó del bus con el cuerpo entumecido. Miu seguía durmiendo en sus brazos, y un amable señor la ayudó a hacerse del equipaje.

Cuando se dirigía a tomar un taxi, pudo ver su reflejo en un gran espejo situado en unos de los pilares del terminal. Tenía unas grandes marcas bajo los ojos, su cara lucía muy pálida, casi translucida. Soltó su cabello y lo alisó con las manos, eso ayudaría a que su aspecto mejorará.

Se acomodó en el taxi y pidió que la llevaran al barrio residencial que había visto en internet, el precio era aceptable para su alicaída economía, y permitían niños pequeños. Las dos variables más importantes en la búsqueda de Sakura, para un lugar donde vivir. Al menos, temporalmente.

Rentó un pequeño departamento a la amable anciana encargada de la administración. No era lujoso, pero tenía lo mínimo para vivir. Mientras tanto, tenía asegurado el pago de éste por dos meses.

Era temprano, así que luego de cambiar a su hija y vestirla con su pijama favorito, la acomodó en la cama de plaza y media. Ella procedió a hacer lo mismo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Despertó porque sentía que alguien le besaba las mejillas con esmero y también con un poco de rudeza. Cuando abrió los ojos, Miu sonreía con legítima alegría.

—Buenos días, mi niña —susurró la muchacha.

—¡Mami! —chilló la menor, encantada de que Sakura ya estuviera despierta. Sin embargo, luego bajó su mirada y murmuró—: Perdóname por despertarte.

—No pasa nada, mi cielo. Sabes que a mamá le encanta despertar con su princesa favorita cada día —le contó mientras destapaba la barriga de la niña y comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

Las risas de Miu inundaron la habitación. Sakura amaba con todo su ser a su hija. Daba gracias cada día, a la vida, a Dios o al destino, porque Miu hubiese sanado de su enfermedad.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeñita mía? —resopló, ya que la risa de Miu también la hacía reír a ella.

—Sí, mamá —respondió la niña, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que había supuesto reír tanto tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo especial? —preguntó Sakura, casi segura de la respuesta.

—¡Sí! —chilló la pequeña y saltó de la cama— Quiero manzana, así como tú sabes.

La sonrisa de la muchacha de ojos verdes, fue genuina. Desde mucho antes de nacer, cuando Rika comía pedacitos de manzana untados en azúcar, Miu siempre se movía en el vientre de ella. Y al crecer eso no había cambiado, no había mejor premio para Misame que comer trocitos manzanas de esa manera.

Gracias a Dios, había llevado algo de mercadería, loza y cuchillería de su antiguo hogar, de modo que no fue difícil llevar a cabo el pedido de la niña.

Mientras la niña comía, Sakura se dedicó a observarla. Era tan hermosa como Rika y quizás había heredado mucho de su buen carácter, Miu era una pequeña muy sociable y dulce. Se sentía afortunada de tenerla.

No se dio cuenta de que la niña le devolvía la mirada, con un gesto que siempre tenía cuando quería preguntar algo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó Sakura.

—Mamá, ¿aquí podremos seguir viendo a tío Syaoran?

La joven sintió que los colores abandonaban su cara, se había hecho a la tarea de guardar bajo un millón de llaves, todos los recuerdos que llevaran impreso el nombre de 'Syaoran Li'. Pero se daba cuenta, que la más mínima alusión a su nombre era la clave para que esas memorias se pasearan por su cabeza, como si fueran las dueñas de ella. Con mucho esfuerzo inspiró para que la pequeña no notara su turbación. Carraspeó y se afirmó una mano con la otra, con la intención de que no se notara el temblor del que eran víctimas.

—¿Tío Syaoran? —balbuceó, intentando vagamente recobrar la compostura.

La niña la observó con interés, aunque parecía que no se había percatado de los nervios de Sakura. Simplemente se limitó a asentir mientras degustaba un trozo de manzana.

—No lo sé, cariño. Tío Syaoran vive muy lejos de aquí, de modo que se le haría difícil venir a vernos —mintió y apretó sus labios, generando una línea recta, tratando de calmar los demonios de dolor, que sonreían implacablemente ante la debilidad de Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿no volveremos a verlo? —preguntó la pequeña, en apenas un susurro de voz. Sakura observó como los ojos de Misame se pusieron brillantes de lágrimas y se odio a si misma por causarle pena.

—No llores, mi niña —pidió a Misame y la atrajo hacia sus brazos, entrujándola delicadamente entre ellos.

—Es que yo quiero mucho a tío Syaoran, mamá —sollozó.

—Cálmate, princesa. Ya verás cómo podremos verlo pronto, otra vez —volvió a mentir, haciendo que la opresión de su pecho aumentara.

—¿Lo dices enserio, mami? —murmuró con evidentes signos de recuperación.

—Claro.

—¡Yupi!

Pasaron los días rápidamente, Sakura vivía un infierno cada noche. Era complicado acallar sus sentimientos por la madrugada. En el día lograba mantener a raya cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que tuviese que recaer en él. Pero por las noches esa bestia se desataba y maltrataba sin compasión lo que quedaba de su alma. Era imposible no recordar su perfil, la forma tan endemoniadamente hermosa de sus ojos, el color intenso que tenían cuando la besaba. Dios, daría cualquier cosa por olvidarse de su amor por él. Pero ese sentimiento pese a todo prevalecía, como una hermosa flor en medio de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su vida.

_«Tengo que olvidarlo»_

Se repetía cada mañana al levantarse, y descubría en la noche que su lucha diaria había fracasado. El insomnio, su fiel compañero, se burlaba de ella y le susurraba que batallaba contra lo imposible. Que lo dejara estar, lo amaba y punto. Con carcajadas le decía que eso no cambiaría. Sin embargo, ella se empeñaba en intentarlo. Ya Li le había arrebatado todo, pero también, le había permitido continuar con la vida de Misame. Entonces no podía odiarlo, pero tampoco quería amarlo, se encontraba en un perpetuo purgatorio; que con frecuencia la llevaba a preguntarse: qué es lo que había hecho tan mal para estar en esa situación.

Luego sonreía al ver la respiración acompasada de su hija, que dormía a su lado. No podía ser tan malagradecida. Caminaría sobre cenizas de fuego por ella. Le bastaba con saber que ella, su niña, estaba feliz y sana. No podía pedir más.

Daba igual si no volvía amar a otro hombre, la sola idea le daba nauseas. No importaba si nunca podía olvidarse de Syaoran. Insistía que luego de la milagrosa recuperación de la pequeña, ella no podía esperar más de la vida.

Irrevocablemente, sus pensamientos recayeron en su reencuentro con Syaoran, ella intuía que si hubiese sido honesta con él y no se hubiera dejado llevar, quizás las cosas serían diferentes. Pero una promesa no se podía traicionar, más cuando Rika le había hecho jurar que jamás revelaría lo de Misame.

Nunca entendió muy bien, porque era tan importante que nadie supiera que estaba embarazada, ella ninguna vez se lo reveló. Decía que a veces la ignorancia de algunas cosas nos mantenía a salvo. Después de insistir muchas veces, Sakura aceptó que ese secreto no lo compartiría con ella.

Su mente divagó nuevamente en sus recuerdos con él. Luego de que lo echaran, a ella y a Syaoran, del aula. Se dirigían a la detención escolar. Caminaba cabizbaja, con millones de pensamientos burbujeando en su cabeza. Estaba aterrada, sabía lo que sus compañeros solían decir de ella. Hablaban de que se había prostituido y que su hija era un fruto de sus actividades perniciosas. Otros decían, que la había embarazado un hombre mayor y que luego la había abandonado. Había otras versiones, pero cada una tenía mucho de morbo y poco de realidad.

Las chicas rehuían de su presencia, no querían involucrarse con alguien como ella. Los chicos se acercaban con segundas intenciones, intentando conseguir lo que otros insistían en haber logrado. Motivos por los cuales, había pasado por la preparatoria sin hacer amistad con nadie.

Cuando Syaoran le propuso saltarse la detención, ella creyó que sería lo mejor. Poder decirle cuanto antes, que ella tenía una hija, contarle porque había dejado de comunicarse con él. Hablar como habían sido sus últimos años de su vida. Decirle que lo amaba, aún.

Caminaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Nada más cruzar la puerta de emergencia, Sakura sintió que los brazos de Syaoran la rodearon desde atrás.

—Te he extrañado, Sakura —susurró mientras su rostro descansaba en la curva de su cuello femenino, se permitió inhalar todo el aroma de su cabello, seguía oliendo tan bien como recordaba.

La muchacha respondió esa muestra de afecto, se volteó y abrazó también a Li, deslizó sus manos hasta los omoplatos de él, su espalda estaba más musculosa que antes, estaba muchísimo más alto y su rostro seguía tan guapo como sabía que era.

—También yo —se limitó a decir, dejando que su cabeza descansara en su firme pecho.

No hubo mucho más que decir, sus bocas se buscaron con desesperación, intentando sellar un conjuro que sabían que jamás podrían romper. No fue un beso amable, ni lento. Fue un cúmulo de sensaciones que los llevó a sucumbir a ambos, olvidándose completamente de donde estaban.

—¿Volviste por mí? —preguntó ella sin dejar de besarlo, notando como las cuencas de sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción.

—Te dije que lo haría, estaba desesperado por saber de ti, ¿qué pasó para que dejaras de comunicarte conmigo? —indagó, pero no permitió que le respondiera, pues la besó fervorosamente antes de ello.

Las manos de Syaoran, recorrieron su espalda y se detuvieron en su cintura. Los labios de ambos seguían pegados, la fogosidad fue apoderándose de la situación. Sakura entreabrió sus labios y la lengua de Syaoran barrió hacia su interior, las salivas se mezclaron y eso fue suficiente afrodisiaco para que la muchacha comenzara a suspirar. Syaoran la apretó más hacia él, dejando que los milímetros que los separaban fueran prácticamente nulos, era demasiado el tiempo que había necesitado hacer eso, simplemente no podía contenerse, Sakura jadeó.

Las manos de ella se hundieron en el cabello de él, poseía la misma textura que antes. Siempre había amado sus ojos, pero si se trataba de hacer una lista, el cabello de Syaoran era, también, uno de las cosas que más le gustaban. Su eterno cabello desordenado, sus mechones rebeldes que se negaban a permanecer peinados, ella amaba cada aspecto de aquel muchacho.

Seguían besándose, sin detenerse siquiera a respirar, trabajosamente tomaban aire cuando se separaban levemente, instantes casi inexistentes, que les permitían seguir con su unión.

Tanto ella como él, se encontraban perdidos. Era como si el tiempo fuese sólo un detalle sin importancia, querían seguir así por toda la eternidad.

El ruido que provino de la misma puerta que ellos habían cruzado, logró hacerlos volver a la realidad. Sakura se separó de inmediato y de un saltito se puso a una distancia prudente del muchacho que aún seguía pasmado.

La mirada penetrante de una de sus compañeras, los observó con algo que Sakura definió como rabia, aunque luego lo dudó, porque su expresión cambió por una sonrisa dulce, que no convenció a la menor de los Kinomoto. El apellido de esa compañera era Madarame. Nunca había hablado con aquella muchacha, pero Sakura sabía que su persona no era de su agrado.

—Kinomoto —llamó su compañera—. He andado buscándote, uno de los profesores me pidió que te buscara ya que informaron en dirección, que tu hija sufrió un accidente en la guardería.

Sakura sintió que la tierra se abría y se la tragaba viva. Enfrentó la mirada de incredulidad que le dio Syaoran, pero no podía quedarse a explicarle. La preocupación de que algo le hubiese pasado a Misame era más fuerte.

Entonces se echó a correr, pero Syaoran la detuvo de uno de sus brazos, dándole un agarre firme.

—¿Una hija? ¿De qué diablos está hablando esta muchacha? —apuntó a Madarame que observaba la escena con una falsa mueca de preocupación, volvió su mirada hacia ella—. ¿Tienes una hija? —Sakura observó como su compañera le regaló una sonrisa arrogante, al darse cuenta que Syaoran no la miraba—. Contéstame, Sakura. ¡Maldición!

—¡No puedo hacerlo ahora! —sollozó, con la cara tan blanca como la nieve—. Debo ir a su guardería. Lo siento, prometo que hablaremos después —se soltó de su agarre y se fue, dejando a Syaoran con una expresión de desconcierto.

Corrió como una endemoniada por los pasillos, luego saltó la reja perimetral de la escuela y en menos de diez minutos de maratón llegó a la guardería. La maestra de Miu se extrañó de verla tan desarreglada, con la cara roja y con esfuerzos por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Cuando le explicó que todo estaba bien con su pequeña hija y que no había tenido ningún accidente, supo que su compañera había mentido. Regresó a la preparatoria todo lo rápido que pudo, necesitaba hablar con Syaoran, pero cuando consiguió verlo, él ni siquiera dejó que le hablara y le pasó por el lado como si ella fuese una desconocida. Ese había sido el comienzo de una serie de desprecios por parte de él.

—Eres estúpida, Sakura —se dijo a sí misma, forzándose a volver al presente, se percató que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos—. ¿Hasta cuándo llorarás por él? —dejó que su autocompasión llenara ese momento.

…

Los días que habían pasado, habían conseguido que el aspecto de Syaoran fuera deprimente. No había salido de su departamento, con suerte había probado bocado, andaba con pijama todo el día, no entrenaba, no leía, prendía el televisor e imaginaba que estaba acompañado. La soledad era una tortura constante. Sus sentimientos de culpabilidad eran demasiados, había tenido la verdad delante de sus ojos y no había sido capaz de verla. Deseaba morir, descansar de sus pensamientos auto-compasivos. Pero no podía morir antes de pedirle perdón a ella.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una sentimiento sobrecogedor de esperanza llenó su ser, quizá era Sakura. Se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

—Madarame, eres tú —resopló con desgano—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Syaoran —murmuró con sarcasmo—. ¿No vas a dejarme pasar?

Syaoran se movió para permitir que la muchacha se adentrara a la sala. Observó que vestía seductoramente como siempre, si la veías de forma objetiva, Yukiko Madarame era una mujer hermosa. Poseía una figura envidiable, un rostro de una belleza exótica. Medio instituto estaba tras sus huesos, pero ella se había empecinado con él.

—Madarame, no estoy de humor para visitas —informó Syaoran a la recién llegada.

—Llámame Yukiko, por favor —susurró a escasos centímetros del joven.

Syaoran enarcó las cejas y entonces lo inundaron sus recuerdos donde aquella muchacha le susurraba cosas sobre Sakura, en donde le ofrecía su amistad para apoyarlo en su afán de olvidar a Kinomoto. La furia nació desde el centro de su ser y se atrevió a encarar a aquella mujer.

—¿Por qué mentiste todo este tiempo respecto a Sakura, Madarame? —preguntó con la respiración contenida, esforzándose por no perder el control. La muchacha palideció y tragó grueso. Parpadeó un par de veces y se mortificó al notar la mirada de Syaoran, la ira pura y dura, bañaba la cuenca de sus ojos de color ámbar—. ¡Responde, carajo!

—No sé de que hablas —murmuró con la voz temblorosa, cosa que hacía más evidente su nerviosismo.

—Hablo de todas las veces que me juraste haber visto a Sakura coqueteando con otros chicos. Hablo de las veces en que dijiste que tú sabías de muy buena fuente, que Sakura se acostaba con otros chicos por dinero. Hablo del supuesto novio que Sakura te quitó. Hablo de toda esa sarta de tonterías que yo estúpidamente creí. ¿Dime, Madarame, en qué más mentiste?, ¿y por qué?

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Pido disculpas por el atraso, en serio, el trabajo me bombardea de responsabilidades inaplazables.

Respecto al capítulo, me ha costado un tanto escribirlo y ha quedado un poco más largo que los anteriores. Pero bueno, a mi me gusta escribir la situaciones con detalles para que ustedes puedan imaginárselas de mejor manera.

Durante este capítulo conocimos algo más del pasado de mis castaños favoritos, de cómo la mano de terceros afectó su relación. Sin embargo, di luces de que Syaoran es muy querido por Miu, el como se construyó esa relación es algo que estoy loca por escribir. ¿Que piensan ustedes?

También he estado pensado en el rated de esta historia, quienes pudieron leer mi otra historia, se percataron que el lemon era tratado en el mismo, no sé si incluir en esta cuando llevaron a cabo la apuesta, es algo que seduce escribir, pero por el rated no podría publicarlo. Quizás cuando llegue el momento me decida, pero ¿qué consejo me dan?

Ahora lo último, apareció la antagonista de la historia. ¿Cuáles son sus percepciones de ella?

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, de verdad me honran.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


	5. Amistad verdadera y falsa

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 4 "Amistad verdadera y falsa"**

—¡Señor Terada! —llamó su secretaria por el intercomunicador.

—Escucho —contestó escuetamente. Pensando que la voz de Makoto era chillona, sólo tendría a esa secretaria en lo que tardara en encamarse con ella. Era una rubia preciosa, de ojos azules. Su gusto por las mujeres estaba bien definido. La mujer en cuestión debía ser joven, de figura esbelta, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos claros. La única mujer que escapaba a esos cánones había sido Rika.

—Ha llegado su cita de las diez —informó la secretaría en un susurro que intentó ser sensual. Terada se alejó y se tapó un poco los oídos, de verdad detestaba la voz de esa mujer, se acomodó en su gran sillón de cuero con un gesto enfurruñado. Ante su nula respuesta, Makoto insistió—: Señor Terada, ¿me escucha?

—Hazlo pasar —respondió en tono seco y cortó la comunicación.

Un par de segundos después, cruzó la puerta un muchacho joven. Traía unas gafas que le sentaban bien, su porte era gallardo, como si fuese parte de la realeza de algún país perdido en Europa. Su cabello negro como el ébano, contrastaba exageradamente con la blancura de su piel. Sus ojos resplandecían como un mar azul luminoso, a pesar de que los anteojos robaban algo de su belleza. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y con todo el talante y la prestancia de alguien que confía en sí mismo, se dirigió al hombre que lo escrutaba con su mirada, estrechó su mano y obedeció cuando Terada le ofreció tomar asiento con un gesto de mano.

—Señor Hiragizawa, es un placer que haya atendido tan pronto a mi llamado —susurró las palabras modulando cada una de ellas lentamente. Una fría sacudida recorrió la espalda del recién llegado. No obstante, se obligó a mantenerse quieto y con la máscara de suficiencia que ocultaba cualquier atisbo de nervios.

—Por favor, señor Terada, llámeme por mi nombre de pila —añadió con disposición—: Solamente 'Eriol' —Terada sonrió por breves momentos—. He de confesarle que no me gusta que se refieran a mí con tantos formalismos —explicó con tono confidente el muchacho.

—Está bien, Eriol —contestó recalcando su nombre—. Según algunos contactos, he llegado a usted. Entiendo que usted es experto en el uso de computadoras y puede rastrear cualquier dato que se le solicite —Eriol sonrió con arrogancia. Esto molestó levemente a Terada, aquel tipo era demasiado joven. Si se cruzara con un joven como Eriol por la calle, jamás pensaría que se trata de un _black hat__**[1]**__. _¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Veinte años? Era prácticamente imposible que un chico como ese, fuese capaz de sabotear sistemas de seguridad de alto nivel y hacer todo lo que sus contactos decían que hacía. Se veía como un joven simple, hasta tenía pinta de ser un buen muchacho.

—Digamos que sé un poco sobre computadoras, sí —afirmó jactándose, antes de reclinarse en el respaldo de la silla. Eriol sabía que debía andarse con cuidado con el hombre que tenía enfrente. No era uno que tuviese mucha paciencia, ni tampoco era un hombre que quisieras como enemigo. Pero no podía evitar ser como era. Odiaba la hipocresía de la sociedad. Aborrecía demostrar respeto cuando no lo sentía. Hablaba de igual a igual con todos, fuese un vagabundo o un rey, para Eriol Hiragizawa, todas las personas eran iguales.

—Entonces creo que hablo con la persona correcta —admitió Terada con cierto grado de escepticismo que no pasó inadvertido para Eriol—. Necesito que encuentre a esta persona —solicitó extendiendo una carpeta.

Eriol la abrió y leyó raudamente los datos. Terada evaluó sus reacciones. Aún no se fiaba del joven.

—Entiendo —añadió una vez que terminó de leer el expediente—. Es un gran desafío, hay poca información. Haré lo posible, pero sepa que es un caso difícil.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Terada.

—Porque esta muchacha parece que viviera sin querer dejar huellas —expuso con el tono insustancial que utilizaba casi siempre.

—No comprendo a qué se refiere —confesó un poco turbado. Es cierto que llevaba más de un año tratando de ubicar a esa mujer, y cuando la había tenido tan cerca, nuevamente se había esfumado.

Eriol no desdibujó esa sonrisa que tenía casi del comienzo de aquella reunión.

—Señor Terada, supongo que antes de acudir a mí. Contrató un sinfín de buenos detectives y ninguno pudo encontrarla —Terada asintió—. Para alguien como yo esto sería pan comido, de tener un poco de información —explicó y la mirada de confusión no abandonaba los ojos de Terada. Entonces trató de explicarse mejor—. Esta mujer no posee historial comercial, ninguna tarjeta de crédito, ni siquiera seguro médico. Es como si no quisiera existir en el mundo moderno —acotó.

—Ya me habían explicado algo así —admitió Terada y su ceño de frunció notoriamente—. Pensé que usted podría ser más eficaz que los que lo precedieron —convino con un dejo cansino.

—No quiero prometerle algo que quizás no pueda cumplir. Me guío por un código propio, señor Terada. El cual excluye dar falsas esperanzas a mis clientes. No puedo jurarle encontrarla con esta precaria información. Pero si puedo intentarlo y hacer lo que esté de mi parte para llevar a cabo el trabajo, pero creo que no soy la persona idónea —dijo en perfecto japonés.

Terada asintió con la cabeza y apretó ligeramente los puños.

—Agradezco su honestidad —murmuró Terada—. Es una virtud muy escasa por estos tiempos.

Eriol sonrió ante el halago.

—Fue un placer conocerlo —exclamó Eriol, se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Terada, el hombre hizo lo propio y estrechó firmemente la mano extendida.

—Lo tendré en consideración para otros trabajos —informó Terada—. Siento que haya tenido que viajar desde Inglaterra, pero como comprenderá no es tema para ser tratado por teléfono. Los costos del viaje los cubrirá nuestra organización —comentó.

—No se preocupe, señor Terada. Venir a Japón estaba en mis planes desde hace algún tiempo, sólo necesitaba que alguien me diera una buena razón para mover mi trasero tantos kilómetros —comentó con una carcajada— Lo cual no es nada fácil.

Terada se descubrió riendo con él. A veces era refrescante que alguien lo tratara como un ser humano normal y no con miedo disfrazado de respeto como el resto.

Eriol salió del despacho con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, se despidió con un guiño de ojo de la secretaria, la cual se sonrojó. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ya se había acostado o no con Terada. Se encogió de hombros, le importaba bien poco en realidad. No era una mujer que le llamará la atención, él las prefería más _naturales_.

…

El ambiente en el departamento de Syaoran, era tenso. Tanto así, que el muchacho podía escuchar la trabajosa respiración de Madarame. No le había quitado los ojos de encima, después de gritarle y exigirle respuestas, ella se había derrumbado en uno de los sillones y no había dicho absolutamente nada. Syaoran observaba todo con interés, imaginando las posibles respuestas que le daría aquella mujer.

—¡¿No vas a contestar?! Estoy esperando, Madarame —insistió agobiado. Detestaba a esa mujer, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo. Nunca debió confiar en alguien como ella. Había un dicho que decía que las apariencias engañan, pues, Yukiko Madarame era el clímax de aquella frase. Su aspecto angelical, su voz suave y sumisa ocultaban una arpía que había manejado su percepción de las cosas que sucedían con Sakura. Lo peor de todo era que él se había dejado manipular. Era más fácil pensar lo peor de Sakura. ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Sakura? ¿Por qué no había oído sus propias aprensiones?

Aún recordaba como Madarame lo había consolado luego de que Sakura se fuera a buscar a su hija, aquella vez en la azotea del edificio de la preparatoria. Sakura no le había explicado nada, sólo se había marchando mascullando algo que no logró entender. Yukiko se había acercado a él, pero Syaoran no lo había advertido, pues su mirada estaba en la puerta con la vista colmada de sentimientos encontrados. ¿Por qué Sakura había respondido sus caricias, sus besos? Tenía una hija y obviamente esa hija tenía un padre. Entonces, ¿por qué lo besó? No entendía que diablos pasaba ahí. Había sentido que tocaba el cielo cuando su lengua se deslizaba en la calidez de su boca. Su corazón se había colmado de felicidad, esa que sólo sentía cuando Sakura estaba con él. No sabía qué pensar.

Las voces que creía muertas, comenzaron a susurrarle las mismas oraciones que en los años anteriores. Sakura lo había olvidado y había tenido una hija con otro, quizás hasta se casaría con ese tipo. En su cerebro burbujeaban tantas posibles explicaciones y cada una de ellas lo lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Era un estúpido por creer que ella lo esperaría como había prometido, se había comportado como un idiota. Pero eso no importaba, el dolor lacerante que sentía era en lo único que podía concentrarse, era como si una parte de él hubiese muerto en ese momento.

—¿Estás bien? —lo sacó de sus cavilaciones aquella muchacha.

Syaoran la observó, intentaba encontrar la razón de por qué esa muchacha estaba frente a él.

—¿Conoces a Kinomoto? —preguntó la misma chica, sin dejar que Syaoran contestara la primera pregunta que le había hecho.

Syaoran pasó por su lado, dispuesto a huir. Quería estar solo, pero ella lo detuvo diciendo:

—No debes dejar que lo de Kinomoto te afecte.

El muchacho empuñó ambas manos con fuerza.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, niña —vociferó el joven enojado, mirándola amenazadoramente. Aunque para su sorpresa la muchacha no se dejó amedrentar.

—Me llamo Yukiko Madarame, no 'niña'. Y doy mi opinión porque conozco a las mujeres como Kinomoto —soltó y se tapó la boca. Como si hubiese dicho algo completamente fuera de lugar—. No debí decir lo último —admitió.

—¿De qué hablas? —insistió Syaoran, esa niña había logrado despertar su curiosidad.

—Olvídalo —pidió Madarame con un gesto descompuesto—. No es asunto mío.

—Si ya lo has comenzado a decir, lo terminas —inquirió y tomó a la muchacha de un brazo. La fogosidad de la mirada de Syaoran, hizo que las entrañas de Yukiko se removieran. A Yukiko le parecía que su nuevo compañero era un adonis caído del paraíso. Le había echado el ojo, a penas puso un pie en la preparatoria. No dejaría que una boba como Kinomoto le arrebatara la posibilidad de tener a Syaoran como novio y como amante. Lo quería para ella y punto; y si tenía que ser la peor de las manipuladoras para conseguirlo, lo haría. ¿Acaso no había una frase que decía que "en el amor y en la guerra todo valía"? Pues haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Syaoran se enamorara de ella.

—¡Suéltame, me lastimas! —exclamó con una mueca de dolor. Syaoran aligeró su agarre.

—Dime, ¿a qué te referías con aquello de que conoces a las mujeres como Kinomoto? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Te diré lo que sé —hizo una estudiada pausa—. Kinomoto es… —miró a Syaoran con falsa culpabilidad—. ¡No quiero decirlo!

—Dímelo, por favor. Sakura es qué…

—Kinomoto es reconocida en la preparatoria por andar con uno y otro —Syaoran la atravesó con la mirada y ella cerró los ojos, tensándose.

—No puedo creer eso —dijo Syaoran—. Sakura no es así.

—Entonces pregúntale a los otros. ¡Por Dios, Li! Fue madre a los dieciséis y nadie sabe quién es el padre de su hija, algunos dicen que ni siquiera ella. Muchos rumores circulan diciendo que Kinomoto cobra por sus servicios…que es muy buena…—ahogó lo último ya que la crueldad en la mirada de Syaoran la desbarató.

—¡Cállate! —masculló por lo bajo—. Lo que acabas de decir son sólo mentiras.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso? —increpó Madarame— Te acabo de conocer, ¿de qué forma me convendría decir esta clase de cosas si fueran mentira? —gritó fingiendo desesperación—. Te lo advierto porque no quiero que ella te rompa el corazón como a él.

—¿De quién hablas? —consultó con el ceño fruncido.

Madarame dejó que sus palabras construyeran una historia creíble y dolorosa. Necesitaba que Syaoran se preocupara por ella

—De un chico, era mi novio hasta que Kinomoto llegó a la preparatoria. —simuló una turbación y carraspeó para seguir con su relato—. Él se enamoró de ella, perdidamente. Cuando eso ocurrió, yo lo dejé partir, prefería que fuera feliz aunque no fuera conmigo. Lo amaba, ¿entiendes? —miró a Syaoran de soslayó antes de continuar—, y luego ella lo dejó por otro. Nunca pudo superarlo —confesó aparentando desolación—. Se fue ese mismo año y jamás pude volver a saber de él —Yukiko se esforzó para que de sus ojos nacieran lágrimas, era una buena actriz y sabría utilizarlo muy bien—. No puedo dejar que tú pases por lo mismo y te enamores de ella.

Syaoran se conmovió antes el llanto de su compañera, lo último lo hizo sobresaltarse. Ella se preocupaba por él sin siquiera conocerlo. Una sonrisa triste inundó sus labios, quizás la advertencia de Madarame había llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Olvidaste a ese chico? —preguntó para tratar de acallar sus propios miedos.

—Cada día lo intento —confesó—. Me gustaría tener a alguien que comprendiera mi situación —murmuró, sabiendo que probablemente esas eran las palabras precisas para conmover a Syaoran.

Las entrañas del muchacho se removieron, desde hace mucho tiempo sentía que se moría sin Sakura. Llegar a buscarla y descubrir que aquella joven de la que se había enamorado ya no existía, causaba que sus ganas de mandar el mundo entero al demonio, aumentaran. Entendía perfectamente a Madarame, casi nadie entendería lo que era vivir para amar a alguien sin ser correspondido.

—Yo, sí… —admitió desganado—…comprendo tu dolor.

—¿Amas a Kinomoto? —cuestionó Yukiko y Syaoran creyó ver algo de ira en su mirar, pero al pestañar sólo había comprensión y camaradería en sus ojos.

—No sé quien es ya Kinomoto —musitó.

—Siento haberte dicho todas estas cosas. Pero creo que debías saberlas —repuso y se acercó para tomar sus manos—. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a Kinomoto, quizás ambos podamos ayudarnos —suspiró y lo miró con dolor bañando la cuenca de sus ojos.

Se habían ido de la azotea en total silencio, Syaoran no había contestado el ofrecimiento de Yukiko. No podía hacerle eso a ninguna chica, no hasta que se olvidara por completo de Sakura.

No estaba preparado para ver a Sakura tan pronto, por lo que cuando ella acudió a él. Sólo pudo ignorarla, el despreció por ella era monstruoso, pero más que nada por sí mismo y su estúpido empeño de mantenerse fiel a la promesa de volver para estar juntos. Había sido tan idiota al creer que ella lo esperaría, era una chica preciosa, sociable, simpática. Era obvio que alguien de cerca la reclamaría como suya. Aunque él se engañaba tontamente diciendo y creyendo con fervor que Sakura lo esperaría.

Los días siguientes había visto a Sakura y se esforzaba por no mirarla, por fingir que no existía, pero su olor lo enloquecía. Su voz lo conmovía como nada más lograba hacerlo. Pero se mantenía lejano, nunca la miraba, pero era consciente que ella lo hacía, incluso, en muchas ocasiones había intentado hablarle. Pero él no quería saber nada de ella, pese a todo su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez que la tenía a una distancia escasa. No podía evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar que aquella muchacha era la misma que lo había despedido años atrás. Aquella que estaba enamorada de él.

Volvió al presente, cuando un chillido desgarrador por parte de Yukiko, lo sacudió.

—¡No puedes estar dudando de mí, Syaoran! —reprochó Madarame con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

—No estoy dudando —explicó con un susurro amenazador y frío—. Estoy afirmando que eres una zorra, que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

—Es que Syaoran…tú no puedes…—emitió un sonido estrangulado de su garganta—…decir que te he mentido. Dime, ¿qué hizo para convencerte? ¿Se acostó contigo? —preguntó dolida—. No me extrañaría, al fin y al cabo es una puta —escupió con rabia.

—Madarame, más vale que delante de mí no insultes a Sakura—amenazó con su voz aterciopelada por la ira—, ella es la mujer más buena que he conocido. Tú jamás podrás compararte con ella.

La risa enloquecida de ella lo sorprendió.

—No me interesa que me compares con esa zorra —Syaoran se contuvo de golpear a esa mujer. Era un caballero y eso estaba prohibido, pero era muy difícil mantener el control y no golpear a esa mujer—. Si quieres creerle a ella, hazlo. Ninguna mujer decente es madre tan joven.

Syaoran no pudo contenerse más, con rabia tomó uno de los adornos que descansaba en la mesita de centro de la sala y lo lanzó a una de las paredes, haciéndose añicos. Yukiko se sobresaltó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—¡Vete, maldita mujer! ¡Sal ahora mismo de mi vista y de mi vida! —bramó irascible.

—Syaoran, por favor. No puedes hacerme esto. No después de lo que hemos vivido juntos —rogó la chica, asustada de ver como Syaoran estaba escurriéndosele por entre medio de los dedos. Parecía como si hubiese empezado a perderlo y no hubiera forma de invertir ese hecho.

—¿Qué hemos vivido? ¿Una amistad basada en mentiras? ¿A eso te refieres?

—Por supuesto que no, Syaoran. Yo estoy enamorada de ti. Yo quiero estemos juntos, quiero darte todo de mí —confesó y comenzó a desabotonarse la sensual camisa de seda que vestía—. Sólo a ti, Syaoran.

El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, entre asco y rabia, tal vez algo de lástima. ¿Sabría Madarame que lo sensual que intentaba ser, le repugnaba? ¡Por Dios! Luego de su noche con Sakura, sabía a ciencia cierta que cualquier otra mujer quedaría relegada, pero Yukiko era especialmente el caso. Aunque intentara seducirlo no podía sino sentir nauseas y un profundo desprecio.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Enamorada de mí? Por favor, ni siquiera sabes lo que ese concepto significa. Eres demasiado egoísta para eso —observó inconmovible cómo ella se quitó la blusa, dejó a la vista un sujetador que era demasiado pequeño como para contener su busto.

—Quiero que me tomes. Quiero que me hagas tuya —resopló ella con la mirada cargada de sensualidad.

Syaoran rompió a reír amargamente.

Si esas palabras las hubiese dicho Sakura, se hubiese sentido como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero era evidente que eso no ocurriría. No después de lo que la había obligado a hacer.

De pronto decidió cambiar de estrategia, parecía que el ponerse rudo sólo hacía que ella negara más lo que él ya sabía. Iba a hablarle tiernamente, quizás así conseguiría desenmascarar a esa mujer.

—Madarame, quizás pudiera hacer eso —murmuró, refiriéndose a sus ruegos sobre estar juntos, luego sonrió—, pero necesito saber por qué mentiste de esa manera. Por qué dijiste todas esas falsedades de Sakura.

—Syaoran yo…— Syaoran se acercó, puso unos de sus dedos en su boca.

—No sigas mintiéndome, por favor —intentó mirarla tiernamente—. Quiero perdonarte, pero lo estás haciendo imposible. Confía en mí —susurró en su oído—. Te lo repetiré una última vez, Yukiko —ella jadeó por la forma en que él murmuró su nombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía—. ¿Por qué mentiste con respecto a Sakura?

Observó la duda pasearse por su mirada. Su esbelto y descubierto cuerpo se tensó. Levantó la barbilla hacia él.

—Me gustaste desde que te vi, no podía dejar que ella se quedara contigo. Tú debías ser mío —admitió con la voz temblorosa, de verdad se sentía vulnerable. No tenía escapatoria, las palabras habían salido estrepitosamente de su boca antes que pudiese censurarlas. Yukiko vio con horror como la tierna mirada de él cambió. Se desató un verdadero infierno en su semblante, las cosas sucedieron rápido. Syaoran la tomó de un brazo y la arrastró a la salida—. Espera, ¿qué haces? Pensé que tú ibas…

—¿A tomarte? ¿A hacerte mía? —la violencia bullía en sus palabras—. Eso jamás sucederá. Nunca pude olvidar a Sakura y no lo entendía. Nunca pude dejar de amarla. Ahora lo comprendo, mi ser sabía que ella me amaba y que jamás podría haberme engañado —expelió a la pálida cara de Madarame, la miró con desdén. Las lágrimas de Yukiko explotaron y se sintió aún más asqueado.

—¡Eres un idiota, Syaoran! —exclamó Madarame al verse en el corredor medio desnuda. Syaoran dio un portazo—. ¡Espera! Devuélveme mi blusa.

Shaoran tomó la blusa de Madarame con dos dedos, como si ese trozo de tela fuera realmente algo repulsivo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la lanzó fuera. Escuchó una palabrotas muy poco femeninas de la mujer, algo sobre que se iba a arrepentir. Él simplemente dejó de escuchar.

Fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Se apoyó y se fue dejando caer, deslizando su espalda por la pared. Cuando estuvo sentado en el suelo, dejó sus brazos sobre las rodillas y su rostro justo en el medio. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, se sentía tan aborrecido. No conseguía hilar un nuevo pensamiento que no tuviera el nombre de Sakura.

_«Por favor, Sakura. Perdóname. Jamás debí dudar de ti, de tu dulzura, de lo que veía en tus ojos. Desperdicié tantas oportunidades de arreglar las cosas, cuando creía que podíamos ser felices, siempre Madarame intervenía.»_

Lloró como un niño pequeño, con lágrimas de desesperación.

_«Por Dios, mi Sakura, perdóname, perdóname»_

La luz que se colaba por las ventanas se fue extinguiendo, ni siquiera se percató que el tiempo había pasado. Sólo el dolor de su cuello y brazos, le comunicaban que había estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición.

El sonido del timbre logró traerlo un poco a la realidad, se mantuvo en la misma posición, quienquiera que fuera podía irse por donde había venido. Aunque, al parecer la persona tras la puerta no pensaba hacer caso, pues seguía tocando el timbre y hasta lo hacía siguiendo ciertos ritmos, como si se tratase de un juego. Cabreado, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa, se desvaneció.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Eriol, Syaoran sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, ni siquiera la mueca que hizo con la boca, podía recibir la denominación de sonrisa.

—Ni lo menciones —murmuró a modo de respuesta.

—Hermano, déjame decirte que te ves fatal. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué infiernos ha pasado? —masculló Eriol, mientras empujaba a Syaoran y se adentraba al departamento de su amigo.

Syaoran lo siguió con la mirada, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

—Un infierno, Eriol. Precisamente, un infierno —bajó la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente.

Eriol arqueó una ceja, se dirigió a la cocina y frunció el ceño al percatarse que la botella de whisky, que le había enviado para que degustaran juntos, estaba a medio llenar. Movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Gracias a Dios siempre vengo preparado —se dirigió a la pequeña maleta que traía y sacó una botella idéntica a la primera— Te ofrezco una botella y media de whisky —rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—, una cajetilla de cigarrillos, un pedazo de chicle de menta, pero sobre todo te ofrezco mi hombro y mis oídos para que te puedas desahogar —murmuró y una sonrisa genuina inundó su rostro al ver la mirada de perplejidad de Syaoran—.Tenemos toda la noche. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te tiene llorando como un idiota?

…

Sólo Dios cuánto había buscado trabajo, había dejado los pies en la calle buscando. Pero no había encontrado ninguno que se ajustara a su complicado horario. No había conseguido una guardería por el día completo para Miu, sólo le ofrecían media jornada y ella no podía costearla si no trabajaba. Entonces había entrado en el círculo de la desesperación. No confiaba en nadie en aquella nueva ciudad, como para permitirle que cuidara a Miu. Por eso no podía aceptar un trabajo de tiempo completo, con los trabajos de medio tiempo no podía siquiera cubrir el costo de la guardería por media jornada, entonces su miedo crecía día a día. No podía seguir así, los escasos ahorros que tenía se estaban agotando, no quería pensar siquiera lo que iba a pasar cuando aquello ocurriera.

Sakura estaba más delgada que antes, intentaba comer lo menos posible, pensando que en un futuro esa comida podía servirle a Miu. Una noche estaba haciendo cuentas recostada en la cama, iluminada únicamente con una lámpara. Descubrió que sólo le quedaba el suficiente dinero como para un mes, viviendo con lo mínimo.

Ahogó su grito de desesperación, llevaba tres semanas en Osaka y no había podido establecerse. Había sido una idiota huyendo, en Tomoeda no tenía un gran pasar, pero tenía estabilidad. ¿Cómo no había pensado en Miu antes de traerla a una ciudad donde ni siquiera sabía si encontraría trabajo? Su objetivo había sido poner distancia entre ella y Syaoran pero, ¿a qué precio?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, trataba de no emitir sonidos para no despertar a Miu, quien estaba completamente dormida. Sakura estaba realmente desesperada. Sabía que llorando no resolvería nada, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Cerró los ojos y los estremecimientos eran casi incontrolables.

—No llores, mamá Sakura —musitó la vocecita de Miu asustada. Sintió los bracitos de la niña colarse por su cuello y echarse encima de ella. Sus grandes ojos marrones la observaban entristecidos.

Sakura suspiró e intentó crear una sonrisa tranquilizadora para Miu.

—No estoy llorando, pequeña —respondió con la voz horriblemente pastosa—. Mamá Sakura está bien —comentó mientras disimuladamente secaba sus mejillas.

—Yo te cuidaré, mamá. Por favor, no estés triste.

—Gracias, mi princesa.

Sakura abrazó a la niña y quiso creer que todo estaría bien, las cosas no podían empeorar, ¿o sí?

* * *

[1] **sombrero negro** (del inglés, _black hat_), también conocidos como "crackers" muestran sus habilidades en informática rompiendo sistemas de seguridad de computadoras, colapsando servidores, entrando a zonas restringidas, infectando redes o apoderándose de ellas, entre otras muchas cosas utilizando sus destrezas en métodos hacking.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer. Estoy muy contenta de haber cumplido mi meta auto-impuesta de actualizar cada lunes. Ojala pueda hacerlo el próximo, quiero tener cierta regularidad y no hacerles esperar demasiado por cada capítulo.

Bueno entiendo que la historia es muy triste, ¿qué puedo decir? Lo es. Y quizás siga siéndolo la mayor parte de la historia, pero ya se vendrán las partes emocionantes cuando se encuentre Sakura y Syaoran, ¿o lo hará primero Terada? Quien sabe, bueno yo lo sé, pero es una sorpresa :P

Apareció Eriol y he de confesar que ese personaje me encanta, sobre todo como lo he imaginado para este fic.

Con respecto a la ultima escena de Sakura y Miu, tuve que contenerme mucho al escribirla. La situación es desesperante, y ojala haya podido transmitir algo de lo que la protagonista está sintiendo, supongo que muchas mujeres (y hombres) se han visto en esa situación. Ver que se les está acabando el dinero y no saber de donde sacar para darle de comer a sus hijos.

¿Qué tal lo de Yukiko? ¿Les gustó?

Espero actualizar el lunes próximo.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

saku-princess

Lunaabsc

Nelly-san

Elfenixenlasllamas

x tabay74

IRagdoll

De verdad les agradezco el review, me honran. Muchísimas gracias

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


	6. Amistad de hombres

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 5: Amistad de hombres **

Syaoran despertó con la peor resaca de su vida. Le dolía la cabeza como si alguien estuviera martillándola desde dentro del cerebro y lo hiciera con ahínco. Intentó fruncir el ceño, pero esa sola contracción muscular, hizo que su dolor se intensificara. Tenía la boca tan seca que sentía que no tenía ni un miligramo de saliva en la boca. Acudió a la cocina y desde allí pudo visualizar la silueta de su mejor amigo acostado en unos de los sofás, estaba en una postura muy extraña, dormía profundamente. Syaoran pensó que lo más probable era que al despertar se quejara de un dolor de cuello.

Intentó no meter mucho ruido, no precisamente por consideración a Eriol, sino porque cada ruido hacía que su tortura fuese más profunda. Bebió alrededor de un litro de agua, quizás un poco más. Deshizo su camino y volvió a la cama, necesitaba dormir un poco más, nunca le había gustado beber demasiado. Pero Eriol era extremadamente persuasivo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, la noche anterior su mejor amigo lo había hecho prometer, que aquella sería la última noche de auto-flagelación que pasaría. Motivo por el cual, había que celebrar. Recordaba hasta la octava vez que Eriol había rellenado su vaso con whisky, no sabía como lo hacía pero sacaba botella tras botella, día a día; y cuando Syaoran, le preguntaba de donde las sacaba le sonreía con malicia y respondía que un mago jamás revelaba sus secretos.

Había pasado las últimas tres semanas sobreviviendo gracias a la amistad de Eriol. Se habían conocido en Hong Kong, en el colegio al cual ambos asistían. Eriol era hijo del embajador de Inglaterra en China. En un comienzo se llevaban mal. A juicio de Syaoran, Eriol era demasiado rebelde, no respetaba las normas y abusaba de su posición como hijo del embajador, de modo que, en el colegio muy rara vez llegaban a castigarlo por sus travesuras.

Por su parte, Eriol, veía a Syaoran como el niño ricachón perfecto, tenía buenas calificaciones, siempre se mostraba obediente con los profesores y jamás, pero jamás, se había saltado una clase. No obstante, había algo en Syaoran que le molestaba, era quizás esa postura de hacer lo correcto porque sí, sin un fin, sin una causa que hiciera que sus logros valieran la pena. Esa mirada ausente, sin emoción le llevó a preguntarse qué tipo de persona era Syaoran Li, por qué jamás conversaba con nadie, qué era lo que ocultaba que le hacía vivir de forma tan apática. Se dedicó a observarlo y averiguó lo que se sabía de él en el colegio: Un joven de quince años, proveniente del clan Li, un clan que desde tiempos inmemoriales era uno de los más importantes en el país Asiático, Syaoran era el futuro líder y heredero del mismo.

Eriol entendió en cierta medida su inercia, era difícil vivir a la sombra de padres que esperaban demasiado de ti. Él siempre había dejado claro que, lo último que quería ser en su vida, era un político. Sabía la forma sucia en que el mundo se movía y como aquellos políticos nuevos y con aspiraciones románticas sobre el servicio público, terminaban ahogados de poder olvidando sus motivos para ser lo que eran. Por esa razón los padres de Eriol, habían entendido hace mucho tiempo que el chico no seguiría los pasos de su padre. Pero quizás con Syaoran era diferente, era de una cultura muy distinta, una más conservadora. Tal vez, Syaoran no podría zafarse de sus obligaciones como él. Así que se propuso hacer que la vida del chino fuera más divertida.

Lo difícil había sido lograr que Syaoran le dirigiera la palabra, parecía como si todos sus intentos fallaran. Hasta que llegó el día en que les tocó realizar juntos un trabajo de historia universal. Se habían reunido en la biblioteca y para sorpresa de Syaoran, Eriol demostró una profunda capacidad de análisis, terminaron el trabajo en tiempo record.

—Bueno ya que hemos terminado, ¿no te gustaría hacer algo divertido? —propuso a Syaoran quien estaba ordenando las hojas del informe que debía entregar.

—No —respondió como un autómata, sin siquiera mirar los ojos de inglés.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Eriol, sabía que esa la única oportunidad para hacer que Li se divirtiera.

—Porque no quiero —miró a Eriol, quien le sonreía socarronamente—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?

—Pues, porque si no lo veo, no lo creo. Jamás creí que el famosísimo Syaoran Li, fuese un cobarde y le diera miedo romper un par de reglas.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —masculló Syaoran con ofuscación. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese tipo que lo insultaba en su propia cara?

Eriol amplió su sonrisa, había descubierto al fin una falla en el carácter de aquel sujeto de la cual colgarse. Y vaya que lo haría.

—Entonces demuéstralo —invitó el joven de ojos azules—. Hagamos algo divertido. Te reto.

—¿Qué propones?

—Fuguémonos de clase, conozco unos amigos en un barrio cercano que saben lo que significa pasarlo bien. ¿O tienes miedo de que tu pulcra ropa pueda mancharse?

Esa misma tarde se habían saltado todas las clases, habían asistido a una fiesta de _punkies,_ Syaoran jamás había conversado con uno de esos tipos, con el que hablaba tenía un gran mohicano, su apariencia era rebeldía pura, pese a todos sus prejuicios descubrió que aquel muchacho sabía mucho sobre política social. Si bien no compartía su forma de rebelarse contra el sistema, entendía perfectamente cada una de sus razones.

De ahí en adelante, Eriol y Syaoran, formaron una amistad un poco extraña. Era una simbiosis, mientras Syaoran procuraba que Eriol no se metiera en tantos problemas, Eriol hacía que los días de Syaoran fuesen muchísimo más llevaderos.

Se habían separado cuando Syaoran le contó, eufóricamente, que su madre lo había autorizado para regresar a Japón donde le confesó, con las mejillas sonrojadas, que lo aguardaba su amor. De ahí en adelante Eriol había mantenido el contacto con Syaoran, intentó saber que había pasado con aquella muchacha que lo esperaba, pero Syaoran le pidió que por favor, nunca más le preguntara sobre eso. Así era como Eriol jamás había llegado a saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas, hasta hace apenas un par de días.

Eriol se despertó con la sensación de no saber donde estaba. Le costó unos largos segundos recordar su viaje a Japón y su estadía en la casa de Syaoran. Se dirigió a la cocina y también bebió agua, cuatro vasos seguidos, de hecho.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar en posibles soluciones al problema de su amigo, sabía que no se iría hasta que pudiesen encontrar a la dama que Syaoran había lastimado. Ya había sorteado la etapa de comprender la historia, con los retazos que se atrevía a contar Syaoran día a día, fue armando la historia completa. Eriol era un obstinado, siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero Syaoran no era un hueso fácil de roer. Costaba montones de tiempo que hablara de lo que había ocurrido, pero ya en tres semanas, respetando al máximo el tiempo del chino, era capaz de decir que tenía claro lo que había pasado. Por lo que era el momento de tomar decisiones, para invertir las acciones equivocadas que había ejecutado su amigo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Syaoran, lo vio durmiendo, abrazaba una almohada.

—Syaoran —habló fuertemente, mientras le movía el hombro. El chico simplemente se quejó unos momentos y lentamente abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Eriol? —susurró entrecortadamente, nuevamente su garganta estaba seca.

—Bebe —le ordenó, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua. Syaoran dio buena cuenta del líquido, luego enfocó su mirada hacia Eriol—. Es tiempo que comencemos a buscarla —completó el inglés.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre cómo —admitió derrotado.

—A mí, sí —comentó sonriente—. De hecho, tengo treinta planes diferentes.

—¿Treinta? —preguntó Syaoran, mientras su mandíbula se abría ligeramente.

Eriol rió con sinceridad, de verdad Syaoran era tan fácil de engañar.

—Cuéntame de su familia, quizás se haya ido con un familiar.

—No, no lo creo. Sakura sólo tenía a su padre y hermano —miró a Eriol con tristeza y completó—. A ambos los asesinaron, unos meses después que me fuera de Japón.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Eriol—. ¿Y se sabe quien cometió semejante crimen? —Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca pudieron encontrar a los culpables.

—¿Ella fue quien te contó lo que pasó? —intentó saber Eriol.

—Algo así.

—Explícate, hombre. Toda información puede servir —Eriol vio como los ojos de Syaoran se volvían distantes, como si al enfocar su mirada en un punto fijo pudiese recordar con mejor nitidez.

—Fue cercana a la primera navidad que pasaría en Japón luego de regresar. Como sabes las cosas con Sakura fueron de mal en peor. Yo no volví a hablarle luego del día en que nos besamos…

A Syaoran siempre le había dado lo mismo la época navideña. Recordaba que le había gustado cuando estaba en Tomoeda con Sakura, la niña tenía una fascinación por esa fecha. Todo diciembre pasaba cantando villancicos, y sonreía con mayor frecuencia.

Cuando comenzó diciembre, en la clase se armaron las comisiones para adornar el salón y la parte del pasillo que les correspondía. Syaoran esperaba escuchar la voz de Sakura con mayor frecuencia. Pero ocurrió lo contrario, Sakura se notaba triste. Él no podía evitar mirarla porque parecía que cada día se consumía un poco más. Ayudaba en los preparativos como una autómata, no se mostraba feliz como antaño. Sus ojos verdes se notaban dolidos.

Entonces un día mientras estaba en el baño, escuchó como tres estudiantes hablaban de ella.

—¿Han notado que Kinomoto está más torpe que de costumbre?

Los tres rieron tontamente.

—Quizás se deba a que por estas fechas tiene menos _clientela_ —comentó otro—. No ves que la gente se pone más santurrona.

Las risas se repitieron nuevamente, Syaoran hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por no salir del cubículo del baño y golpear a cada uno de esos hijos de puta.

—Están equivocados —murmuró el tercero—. Quizás está así por el aniversario del asesinato de su familia.

—¿Qué asesinato? —preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

—No recuerdan hace un par de años atrás, asesinaron a un profesor de arqueología y a su hijo en su propia casa, ellos eran su familia. Nunca se encontró a los culpables. Se dice que por eso Kinomoto, bueno, que por eso ella se dio a la vida fácil.

Un silencio lúgubre inundó el baño, Syaoran escuchó como aquellos chicos abandonaron el lugar. Estuvo unos momentos pasmado, toda la información bullía en su cerebro. Ella había pasado por ese calvario sola.

Salió al pasillo, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Entonces la vio caminando con la cabeza agachada, Syaoran comenzó a seguirla, sus pasos la llevaron a la azotea. Syaoran sintió un nudo en el corazón cuando la vio enfilarse hacia el rincón más apartado, que quedaba providencialmente tapado por las chimeneas del laboratorio de ciencias. Observó cómo se sentó y su cabeza descansó en las rodillas que rodeó con ambos brazos.

Se acercó sigilosamente, ella no había notado su presencia, entonces vio como sacudía sus hombros, sin embargo, no emitía ningún sonido, sólo su respiración que comenzó a agitarse.

—Sakura —susurró.

Ella se sobresaltó y se puso de pie en un santiamén.

—Syaoran, digo Li. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella mientras intentaba ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, Kinomoto —Syaoran pudo ver claramente, la mueca de dolor que emitió su rostro. ¿Era por causa del llanto? ¿O tal vez por haberla llamado Kinomoto?

—Necesitaba estar sola, nadie viene a este lugar —comentó sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —la pregunta salió secamente.

—No creo que te importe —murmuró ella y lo miró por primera vez en toda esa conversación. Se hizo un silencio que duró unos cuantos minutos. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes de ella.

—Claro que me importa —admitió él mientras secaba las lágrimas con una de sus manos—. Dime qué pasa.

—Nada —mintió la chica y pesé a todos sus intentos, sus ojos emitían nuevas gotas de tristeza.

—Sakura —él notó el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella, se acercó para acunarla en sus brazos. La envolvió en una atmosfera de calidez—, ya no estás sola —sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba pero instantes después se relajaba y correspondía el abrazo.

—Los extraño, ¿sabes? —murmuró ella entrecortadamente, la pena se adueño de su ser y simplemente en brazos de Syaoran la dejó fluir—. Ellos no debieron haber muerto así.

—¿Te refieres a tu padre y a tu hermano? —ella asintió mientras su cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho.

—Los asesinaron un catorce de diciembre. Desde ese día nunca he podido ser la misma —musitó casi inaudiblemente.

Syaoran puso su memoria a trabajar y sabía que días antes de navidad, había perdido todo contacto con Sakura.

—¿Qué pasó contigo luego de eso?

—Estuve a punto de volverme loca —confesó—. Hay cosas que no recuerdo de esos días.

—Por eso no volviste a contactar conmigo —afirmó Syaoran. Sakura volvió a tensarse.

—Lo siento —susurró.

—No —dijo él poniendo uno de sus dedos en los rosados labios de ella —. Yo soy quien lo siente, por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas.

—Syaoran —susurró ella, sus miradas estaba en sintonía nuevamente. Ella cerró los ojos y simplemente dejó que pasara.

Sintió los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos, la delicadeza era palpable. Sus dientes mordieron tiernamente su labio inferior, ella entreabrió su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron en la cavidad de ella. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, las manos de ellas rígidas sobre la espalda de él, subieron hasta su cabello y lo acercaron más a su boca, el jadeó dentro de la boca de Sakura, ella sintió que ese momento era maravilloso y no quería que acabase.

Syaoran interrumpió el beso y quedaron mirándose por instantes. El acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—No debes estar triste —aconsejó—, si yo fuera quien hubiera muerto no querría que tú sufrieras por mi culpa. Eso me afligiría demasiado.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera —confesó un poco sorprendida—, pero es muy difícil no sentirme así —explicó.

Syaoran se limitó a estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla nuevamente, jamás se cansaría del sabor de sus labios.

Esa tarde la habían pasado en la azotea, hablando sin tocar temas demasiado delicados. Syaoran se había interesado en saber sobre la hija de ella, aunque nunca llegaron a tocar el tema de su padre. Pero por lo que pudo concluir, el tipo no estaba presente en la vida de la niña. Entonces una idea comenzó a burbujear en su cabeza, quizás el podría ocupar ese lugar.

Se sobresaltó cuando un cojín rebotó en su frente.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Eriol?

—Te quedaste ensimismado. Te hablaba y no respondías. Así que definitivamente te merecías un golpe —Eriol sonrió pero se puso serio de inmediato—. Entonces, ¿por qué luego de eso no pudieron estar juntos?

—Porque soy un estúpido, por eso.

—Bueno, bueno, lo mejor será que empecemos a movernos —Syaoran observó como Eriol comenzó a sacar ropa desde el armario—. Muévete, que no tenemos todo el día.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Pienso que deberíamos ver si en la antigua casa de Sakura quedó alguna pista.

…

Ese día se había levantado con mejor ánimo, quizás el llorar le había servido para deshacerse de la carga negativa que llevaba consigo.

—Princesita, debes despertar —arrulló a Miu con voz suave, quien comenzó a desperezarse.

—Hola, mami —susurró la niña con voz adormilada.

Sakura la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio muchos besos en su cabecita.

—Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, pequeña.

—Umm —murmuró la niña, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de Sakura—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, mamá?

—Hoy cocinaremos juntas, luego iremos a ver quién quiere comprar los almuerzos que realicemos. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

La niña sonrió y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama.

—Yupi, podré ayudarte, mamá. Yo quiero ayudar.

—Claro que sí, mi princesa. Ahora debemos ir a comprar al mercado, ya verás como todo estará bien.

La chica de ojos verdes, había pensado miles de formas de salir adelante y lo único que se le había ocurrido era cocinar. Si bien no era tan buena cocinera como lo había sido su padre, ella se defendía bastante bien en las artes culinarias.

Cocinaría comida sana y la vendería en el centro de la ciudad. No debería ser tan difícil. Y era mejor que acostarse a llorar. Rogaba a toda la buenaventura, que tuviera éxito en este nuevo proyecto.

Cuando llegó la noche estaba exhausta, pero feliz. La vida al fin comenzaba a sonreírle. Había vendido cada uno de los almuerzos caseros que había hecho junto con Miu, muchos de los clientes se asombraron por la simpatía de la castaña y se enternecían con las inocentes preguntas de Misame.

…

—¿Cómo diablos eres capaz de hacer estas cosas? —vociferó Syaoran absolutamente asombrado.

—Suma tiempo libre e inteligencia, también algo de ociosidad y tendrás conocimientos que casi nadie se molesta en obtener porque simplemente son ilegales —explicó el inglés mientras sus dedos volaban por el teclado de su computadora portátil.

—Pero, ¿cómo lograrás obtener esa información si no tienes el computador de ella?

Eriol sonrió.

—Lo haré a través de la dirección IP, quizás no saquemos nada en limpio pero debemos intentarlo.

Syaoran asintió y se sentó al lado de Eriol, mientras este digitaba códigos y lenguajes que él no podía entender.

Estaban sentados en el piso del que había sido hasta hace un mes el departamento de Sakura. Aún no habían logrado rentarlo, por lo que la mujer encargada del complejo de departamentos los había dejado pasar, gustosa de ver a Syaoran nuevamente.

—¿Conoces a una tal Naoko Yanagisawa? —preguntó Eriol quien ni siquiera quitaba la vista de la computadora.

—Sí, ella era nuestra compañera en la preparatoria. No la he vuelto a ver desde que salimos de allí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué desde está dirección de IP, le enviaron e-mails a uno de ella? Déjame un momento para averiguar información relevante.

En menos de diez minutos, Eriol entró a la página web de la preparatoria, en ella se sumergió en la intranet y le pareció demasiado irreal que aquel lugar ni siquiera tuviese un sistema de seguridad, había que saber muy poco para vulnerar su sitio y hacerse con esa información, tenía todos los datos que requería para encontrar a Naoko.

Pero uno de los nombre llamó poderosamente su atención.

—¿Syaoran? —musitó al borde de un colapso—. No me has dicho el apellido de Sakura.

—Es Kinomoto, ¿por qué? —Eriol dejó de escribir y su rostro se puso aún más pálido de su blancura habitual—. Diablos, diablos —masculló asustado, Sakura Kinomoto era la mujer que buscaba Terada, un miedo aterrador lo invadió, sabía de bastante cerca lo que era capaz de hacer Yoshiyuki Terada con sus enemigos.

—¿Qué pasa, Eriol? ¿Acaso hay algún problema con el apellido de Sakura?

—Por supuesto que sí. Syaoran debemos encontrarla pronto. Ella está en peligro.

—¿De qué hablas, explícate? —exigió Syaoran con el corazón acelerado.

—Syaoran, ella está siendo buscada por Yoshiyuki Terada, el jefe de la mafia Japonesa.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leer. Estoy de vuelta el día lunes, quizás ya va siendo el día definitivo de actualización.

Este capítulo era necesario para posicionar a Eriol donde lo quería, ya se puede ver que este personaje será importante el los próximos capítulos. Es quien tiene la llave para encontrar a Sakura, pero no quiero dar adelantos, sólo decirles que pretendo que pronto se encuentre Saku con Syao. Pero necesito ideas de cómo hacerlo :P Tengo unas cuantas pero a veces uds sugieren muy buenas tramas, las cuales, por supuesto, tomo en consideración casi siempre.

Quizás también aparezca cierta amatista que he tenido en el olvido, la verdad es que no he tenido la posibilidad de hacerla entrar en escena, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Bueno no tengo mucho más que agregar.

Espero actualizar el lunes próximo.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

Lunaabsc

Nelly-san

x tabay74

azucena45

didi87

De verdad les agradezco el review, me honran. Muchísimas gracias

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


	7. Persecución

**Aclaración: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**La Promesa**

**Capítulo 6: Persecución **

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Eriol? —Syaoran estaba tan pálido que parecía que estuviese al borde de un colapso.

—El motivo de mi visita es porque el jefe de la mafia japonesa, solicitó mis servicios…

—¿El jefe de la mafia? ¿En qué demonios estás metido, estúpido? —blasfemó Syaoran, mientras tomó a Eriol de las solapas de su camisa. El inglés ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó con su relato.

—…cuando me contactó, pensé que podía aprovechar de venir a verte, hijo de puta. Ya que tú nunca te dignaste a visitarme a Inglaterra, así que realmente no me costó trabajo aceptar —rezongó fingiendo molestia.

Syaoran lo observó con la expresión pintada de miedo. Ignorando por completo el tono jocoso de su amigo. Sakura era la única en quien podía pensar.

—¿Y donde entra Sakura en todo esto? —balbuceó Syaoran y aligeró el agarre de la camisa de Eriol.

—¿Qué no queda claro? Terada la está buscando.

Eriol le relató detalladamente la visita que le había hecho a Terada, la forma en que le había pedido que encontrara a aquella muchacha y como él había rechazado la oferta al tener tan escasa información sobre la joven.

Desde ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en esa chica, ni siquiera se inmutó que la mujer que Shaoran había lastimado se llamara de la misma forma que la que buscaba Terada. Él sabía que el nombre "Sakura" era uno de los más populares en el país nipón.

Pero ahora estaba aterrado, intentaba no caer en la histeria que parecía que atacaría a Syaoran en cualquier instante. Sabía perfectamente que Terada era un hombre que, nadie que se precie de ser inteligente, querría tener como enemigo. El tipo era conocido por su crueldad.

—¡Demonios! —masculló Syaoran, y su palidez se vio acompañada por un ligero temblor en los labios—. ¿Por qué ese sujeto la está buscando? —preguntó ceñudamente a su amigo.

—No lo sé. Es lógico que él no me dijera sus razones. Los tipos como Terada no actúan así. En esta clase de negocios el no preguntar para qué se desea la información, es una regla de oro —suspiró pensativo—. No sé cómo diablos lo haremos, Syaoran, pero debemos encontrar a Sakura antes que ese tipo, si es que ya no…—las palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta y su rostro mostró una expresión enferma.

Syaoran alarmado, lo presionó.

—¿Si es que ya no qué?

Eriol se sobresaltó y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando salir de su aturdimiento.

—Si es que ya no la encontró —lo miró directamente con sus ojos azules plagados de sentimientos de indefensión.

Las pupilas de Syaoran se contrajeron y sintió que el latir de su corazón se disparó. Sakura estaba en peligro, podía sentirlo. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía no poder protegerla. Le aterraba pensar que un tipo como ese, pudiera de alguna manera dañarla.

Había vivido un infierno desde que se le había caído la venda de los ojos. Aún sentía la bilis en la garganta cada vez que recordaba la forma en que la había extorsionado, se había aprovechado de su situación y aunque lo había dudado, al último momento lo hubo ejecutado de todas formas. La había obligado a entregarse a él. Sabía que probablemente Sakura lo odiaría, no se merecía menos que eso. Pero tenía que protegerla, si el jefe de la mafia estaba tras de ella, él sabría resguardarla.

Apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a actuar con frialdad. No permitiría que nadie dañara a Sakura, él ya lo había hecho concienzudamente. Miró a Eriol que seguía empalidecido. Se acercó a su amigo y lo miró con los ojos invadidos de una promesa.

—¿Tienes lo datos de Yanagisawa? —preguntó con una mueca rígida, parecía como si sus rasgos hubieran sido cincelados sobre una roca indestructible.

—Sí, sí —balbuceó Eriol, con un sobresalto. Se notaba tan cansado como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

—No perdamos más el tiempo y vámonos —ordenó al inglés, mientras salía rápidamente, del que fuera con anterioridad el departamento de Sakura.

Ambos se subieron al vehículo de Syaoran y éste aceleró.

Eriol bajó un poco conmocionado del automóvil de Syaoran. Se prometió a sí mismo que en la vida, volvería a poner su existencia en peligro de esa manera. Syaoran había conducido como un temerario, se había saltado a lo menos tres luces rojas, adelantaba a los otros automóviles como un jodido maniático. Y Eriol, como un agnóstico sin remedio, ni siquiera había podido encomendarse a algún santo para que salvara su podrida alma.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que Syaoran ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el departamento de aquella muchacha. Se apresuró y lo alcanzó justo al momento que tocaba el timbre.

Syaoran parecía impaciente ya que apretaba una y otra vez el botoncito del timbre, con la desesperación bailando en sus orbes casi doradas. Un melodioso "ya voy" se escuchó desde dentro de la casa.

Eriol observó como la rigidez de Syaoran aumentó y de alguna manera poco natural apretó más los puños. Cuando la muchacha abrió la puerta, Eriol observó muchas emociones que pasaron por el rostro de ella. Del cabreo pasó a la sorpresa y de ésta mudó a la ira.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Li? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja y acomodando las gafas de leer que llevaba puestas.

—Yanagisawa, yo… —murmuró en un susurro, de pronto todo el discurso que traía preparado para convencer a Naoko de hablarle de Sakura, se escurrió en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro.

—¿Tú qué? —forzó la muchacha. Instantáneamente la cara de ella se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación —. ¿Es por Sakura? ¿Le pasó algo a ella o a Miu?—tartamudeó ambas preguntas con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

—Eso nos tememos —intervino Eriol y Naoko por primera vez, fijó su atención en él.

—¿Y tú, quien eres? —preguntó despectivamente al inglés.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento. No me estoy comportando como un caballero —musitó—. Me presentaré, me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, soy amigo de Syaoran —respondió dibujando una sonrisa de lado. Esa que solía utilizar como arma de seducción.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo meticulosamente. Luego su mirada se dirigió hacía el joven Li y regresó a Eriol finalmente.

—Será mejor que pasen —advirtió la muchacha.

Los convidó a pasar, Eriol observó toda la estancia con ojos minuciosos. Lo que más llamó su atención era la apabullante cantidad de libros que tenía. Era como si estuviesen en todos lados, ya que los tres grandes libreros no daban a basto para contener tantos.

Naoko miró en ambas direcciones del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella.

Carraspeó sonoramente y se sacó los lentes para limpiar los vidrios con el revés de la camiseta que traía puesta.

—Por favor, Yanagisawa. Necesito que me digas lo que sepas de Sakura —rogó Syaoran con una voz suplicante. Tanto que Naoko abrió ligeramente la boca ante el asombro.

—Creemos que está en peligro —añadió Eriol, quien no podía despegar los ojos del movimiento que hacia Naoko en sus anteojos.

—¿Y creen que me voy a tragar eso? —preguntó con resentimiento—. Hiciste que la vida de Sakura fuera un infierno —reclamó mirando a Syaoran con desdén—. Le dabas esperanzas de amarla, para luego volver a ser un cerdo indiferente…

—Yanagisawa…

—…Yanagisawa nada —cortó la posible explicación del muchacho. Eriol se mantenía entre expectante y maravillado, esa muchacha le agradaba, era como si no tuviera miedo de un energúmeno como Li—. Te dejabas convencer por esa mosca muerta de Madarame. Y volvías a tratar a Sakura como si fuese la mujer más horrible del planeta —masculló entre dientes—. Y ahora vienes aquí a preguntarme a mí, a mí, que jamás me has hablado ni siquiera para pedirme la hora, que te diga lo que sé sobre Sakura. Pues, ¿sabes, Li? No pienso decirte nada.

Naoko cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, cuidando de no arruinar los anteojos, respiraba profusamente por la nariz, como si el decirle aquellas palabras a Syaoran la hubieran cansado.

—Naoko, ¿puedo llamarte así? —preguntó de pronto Eriol, ella iba a responder pero el joven continuó—. Es cierto que Syaoran es un idiota —el chino lo miró con una expresión que dejaba ver enojo pero también curiosidad—, eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Y creo que por eso me cae tan bien —añadió con ligereza—. Pero realmente Sakura está en peligro, unos hombres peligrosos están tras ella y no tenemos idea por qué.

—¿Unos hombres? ¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó la muchacha que acomodó sus lentes y los deslizó suavemente por el puente de su nariz.

—Unos hombres que no son de los trigos limpios.

—Habla claro, quieres.

Eriol miró a Syaoran como pidiéndole permiso, quien se limitó a asentir.

—Terada, el capo de la mafia que radica en Tokio.

Naoko ahogó un gemido y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó en un susurro, llevando una mano para cubrir su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Syaoran intuyendo por la mirada de Naoko que algo no iba bien.

Naoko inspiró profundamente y fijó la visión en uno de los cojines que adornaban su sofá favorito.

—Creo que he cometido un terrible error —confesó.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Eriol, sintiéndose de pronto muy angustiado.

—Hace dos días unos hombres vinieron a preguntarme por Sakura —miró a Syaoran con la culpa pintada en su rostro—. Se veían muy buenas personas, vestían elegantemente y su forma de hablar era excepcional. Nunca pensé que…—su voz se apagó, como una la llama de una vela que se ha consumido.

—¡Demonios, Yanagisawa! —vociferó Syaoran conteniendo su miedo—. Dinos todo lo que sepas. ¿Qué les dijiste a esos hombres? ¿Por qué buscaban a Sakura?

Naoko se sobresaltó. Y lo observó aturdida.

—…esos tipos me dijeron que buscaban a Sakura porque se había hecho merecedora de una beca. Incluso me mostraron credenciales de la Universidad de Tokio, ¿cómo se me iba a ocurrir que eran de la mafia?, les dije donde creía que se encontraba, aunque no es seguro que ella haya seguido mi consejo…

—¿Consejo? ¿Qué consejo?—preguntó Eriol—. ¿Sakura y tú eran amigas, no?

Naoko miró a Syaoran y a Eriol alternadamente, pero finalmente fijó su vista en el chico de cabello castaño.

—Sakura no tenía amigos en la preparatoria, pero yo me di cuenta que ella era una muchacha bondadosa y comprensiva. Desde ese momento la consideré una amiga. Ella nunca quiso profundizar una amistad conmigo, ya que podría afectar mi reputación. Sin embargo, cuando no había nadie cerca, ella solía hablarme de Miu —Naoko continuó mirando a Syaoran con tristeza—, y también de ti, Li. Hace más o menos un mes, Sakura se comunicó conmigo, no la veía desde la graduación. Ella estaba desesperada por huir, aunque no quiso decirme el motivo —Syaoran se tensó y apretó la mandíbula, lo cual no pasó inadvertido para los presentes—. Me pidió consejos sobre a qué lugar escapar. Yo le hablé de Osaka, porque cuando fui de viaje a ese lugar me fascinó. Quizás haya ido a ese lugar. Prometió que se comunicaría conmigo, pero hasta el día de hoy no he recibido noticias de ella —murmuró apesadumbrada.

—Quizás no siguió su consejo —dijo Eriol pensativo.

—Pero puede que sí, y aunque sea muy pequeña la posibilidad, la agotaré —masculló Syaoran, pensando en llamar a Wei para que reservara un vuelo con destino a Osaka.

—Gracias, Yanagisawa. Te debo mucho —expresó Syaoran en tono solemne—. Vámonos, Eriol.

Ambos hicieron el ademán de retirarse del lugar.

—¿Y ustedes creen que me dejarán con esta incertidumbre? No, señor. Yo iré con ustedes.

Los amigos se quedaron mirando y Eriol enarcó una ceja.

—Quizás, si es que vienes con nosotros, te expondrás a hechos peligrosos—dijo Syaoran, advirtiéndole.

—No me importa. Sakura fue una buena amiga, y yo quiero ayudar. Conozco Osaka bastante bien, puedo servirles como guía turística. Tengo en mente algunos lugares en los que puede estarse alojando.

Eriol suspiró, para él las mujeres eran sinónimo de problemas. Miró a Syaoran esperando ver qué decidía. Finalmente, lo vio entornar los ojos y predijo su respuesta.

—Está bien, saldremos en un par de horas. Te sugiero que hagas tu equipaje.

…

Estaba disfrutando una copa de un buen vino cabernet sauvignon, mientras se deleitaba con el ligero sabor a fresas entremezclados con el de las uvas de primera categoría. Una trémula sonrisa adornaba sus duras facciones, se reclinó un poco sobre su asiento y se permitió cerrar los ojos. El ronroneo de la limusina en la que viajaba era una especie de trance musical que le permitía sentirse tranquilo.

La había encontrado.

Frente a él, en una pequeña y elegante mesa plegable, que salía desde un costado de los mullidos asientos de cuero, descansaban una veintena de fotografías; en ellas, se distinguía una muchacha sonriendo mientras vendía, lo que él identificó como almuerzos. Su sonrisa se esfumó por momentos, no podía creer que esa escurridiza mujer estuviese humillándose de esa manera.

Terada acarició una de las imágenes con la yema de los dedos; en la fotografía, Sakura estaba mirando sorprendida directamente, como si hubiese descubierto que le estaban tomando la fotografía. Terada se deleitó con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, sabía que eran hermosos, pero hace tanto tiempo que nos los veía, que sintió cierta incomodidad ante la candidez que se despertó en su pecho.

_«__Sólo se trata de una obsesión, Terada__»_

Pensó respirando aliviado.

Sakura tenía una cuenta pendiente con él, tenía algo que era de su propiedad y haría lo que fuera por arrebatárselo. De eso no había duda, pero jamás esperó que su obcecación por recuperar su _posesión_, decantaría en una atracción tan fuerte hacia ella, y que ésta crecería a tal punto. Aunque en un principio había pensado que, su obstinación por poseerla, se pasaría luego de todo lo que ocurrió. Pero no fue así:

Había desaparecido.

Había huido precisamente de él.

Eso no podía tolerarlo.

Razones que no hicieron más que tener el efecto contrario. La deseaba más aún, como un adolescente malcriado.

Había arribado a Osaka esa misma mañana. Sus hombres habían logrado dar con el paradero de aquella mujer, Sakura Kinomoto, ahora estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. En esta ocasión no dejaría que se escapara, no como la última vez.

Una sonrisa maliciosa volvió a vivir en sus labios, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos, listos para la batalla.

Sabía que su nombre era sinónimo de miedo, la gente le reverenciaba como si fuese un magnánimo guía espiritual, pero sabía que no era real. En el fondo, estaba aburrido de tanta pantomima de respeto. Estaba cansado que quienes lo rodearan temieran tanto de él.

Si hubiese querido, podría haber hecho que Sakura fuera a verle a Tokio. Cuando pensaba en lo cerca que ella había estado de él, le daban ganas de matar al jefe de inteligencia de su equipo, si no fuese porque en cierta medida había sido su mentor, estaría tres metros bajo tierra. La chica había estado todo el tiempo en Tomoeda, a menos de cien kilómetros de distancia. Había perdido tiempo precioso, pero sabía que lo recuperaría, ya tendría a Sakura con él nuevamente.

…

Syaoran despertó con un sobresalto, estaba sudando y le costó unas milésimas de segundos recordar que iba en un avión con destino a Osaka.

Había soñado con ella nuevamente, más que un sueño eran recuerdos.

Era evidente que la relación que ellos llevaban había mejorado luego de su conversación en la azotea, durante aquel último diciembre en la preparatoria. Sin embargo, nuevos embustes maquinados por parte de Yukiko, lo habían hecho dudar de Sakura.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido un engaño tan burdo, que se avergonzaba por haber sido tan estúpido de caer. Bueno, quizás seguía siéndolo.

Yukiko había insistido en que la acompañara a la biblioteca, le había pedido que la ayudara a cargar un gran número de libros que necesitaba para un proyecto de biología. Él intentó zafarse de aquel pedido, pero los ruegos exagerados por parte de su compañera lo orillaron a aceptar realizar aquel favor…

Ella lo tomó del brazo y le hizo correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. A Syaoran le pareció casi de antología, que alguien corriera para realizar un deber, pero se quedó con sus observaciones para sí mismo.

Arribaron a la biblioteca y ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Syaoran la observó desganado, la vio sacar su teléfono celular y escribir algo en él, al instante el aparato vibró y ella leyó raudamente la respuesta.

Entonces volvió a jalarlo del brazo.

—Por aquí, Li —dijo la muchacha.

—Pero los libros de ciencia están hacia allá —indicó Syaoran apuntando hacia el sitio contrario de donde ellos se dirigían.

—Eh, claro. Pero recordé que también necesito un libro de literatura inglesa —se encogió de hombros, en un gesto natural.

Al arribar al lugar, Syaoran pasó de la desgana a la ira más dura que hubiese experimentado.

En uno de los pasillos más escondidos y menos visitados por lo estudiantes, estaba Sakura besuqueándose con uno de los jugadores del club de futbol.

El tipo la tenía atrincada entre uno de los estantes y su cuerpo, ella tenía sus manos sobre su pecho. Y él tipo le comía la boca con desenfreno acercándole la cabeza con sus dos manos rudamente.

—¿Qué demonios? —blasfemó Syaoran.

Sakura logró empujar al chico que la tenía agarrada y le dio una sonora bofetada.

—¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! —Exclamó con la voz cargada de rabia.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa, cariño? Ya habíamos acordado un precio por tus servicios —contestó el chico con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se sobaba disimuladamente la mejilla.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es mentira!—Sakura se volvió a ver a Syaoran quien apretaba los puños fuertemente—. Por favor, Syaoran. No le creas. Me trajo aquí engañada, me dijo que tú querías verme.

—Por favor, Kinomoto —ella se tensó—. Ni siquiera conozco a este tipo —Syaoran señaló al futbolista.

—Eso fue lo que me dijo. Entonces me besó a la fuerza, estaba tratando de quitármelo de encima, cuando aparecieron ustedes —afirmó ella, la desesperación era palpable en su mirada y en sus gestos—. No tendría por qué mentirte. Nunca lo he hecho, no empezaré a hacerlo ahora.

—¿Nunca? ¿Y qué me dices de tu hija? —ella desvió la mirada al piso—. ¿A eso cómo le llamas? —preguntó el chino tratando de tranquilizarse, cosa que no logró—. Se supone que teníamos una promesa de esperarnos, de ser felices juntos. Pero tú no pudiste esperar y la prueba viviente de eso es tu hija.

Sakura levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Yukiko, estaban satisfechos, como si todo lo que ocurriera ahí, fuese un orquestado plan. Entonces entendió todo.

—No quiero tener esta conversación delante de otra gente —señaló Sakura.

La risa de Madarame la hizo retroceder un paso.

—Syaoran, ¿no te das cuenta? Quiere engatusarte como hace con todos, si no hubiésemos descubierto lo que hacían, quizás hubiesen tenido sexo aquí mismo.

—Eso hubiese sido fabuloso —resopló el futbolista, Syaoran soltó un gruñido.

—Hizo la actuación de su vida, Syaoran. Golpeando a su amante cuando los descubrimos. ¡Bravo! Muy convincente, Kinomoto —espetó Yukiko a la pálida muchacha de ojos verdes.

—¿La vas a escuchar a ella, Syaoran? —le preguntó Sakura directamente a Li—. ¿Acaso crees, remotamente, que yo sería capaz de algo así?

Syaoran la observó impasible, la monotonía estaba en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Ya no sé de lo que eres capaz, Kinomoto. Es como si no te conociera realmente.

Sakura se mantuvo rígida, entonces observó a Syaoran, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Se sentía patética llorando delante de aquellos extraños, pero lo que más le dolía era hacerlo delante de su amadísimo Syaoran. Pero sabía que ella no había hecho nada malo, era ella la víctima. De modo que, haciendo acopio de todo su orgullo, levantó la cabeza soberbiamente, con el dorso de su mano secó sus lágrimas.

—Si no eres capaz de creerme, Li. Será mejor que no vuelvas a hablarme.

Syaoran la miró con frialdad, ella sostuvo su mirada y finalmente ella decidió irse, con la cabeza erguida y pasos firmes.

Pasaron un par de meses hasta que Sakura volvió a hablarle. Sólo lo hizo entre lágrimas rogándole por un préstamo de dinero…

—Señor asegure su cinturón, en los próximos minutos aterrizaremos —sugirió una de las aeromozas, con un tono de estudiada cordialidad.

Syaoran pestañeó un par de veces para volver su consciencia a la realidad. Estaba cada vez más cerca de Sakura, podía presentirlo.

…

No podía más de la preocupación, estaba ataviada en una de las sillas del salón de espera del hospital. Ya no le quedaban uñas pues se las había mordido presa de los nervios. Su niña no podía estar pasando por eso otra vez. Sentía la desesperación apoderarse de su cuerpo, su corazón latía desbocadamente, sus manos temblaban con un compás errático. Tuvo que concentrarse para poder explicarle a la enfermera lo que pasaba, cuando había irrumpido con su hija en medio de la sala de urgencias del hospital, la niña estaba teniendo convulsiones y había perdido el conocimiento momentos antes.

Sakura había despertado como los días anteriores con la esperanza de que su proyecto fuera de las mil maravillas. Estaba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba el plato de fondo para sus almuerzos caseros, cuando la niña se levantó. La chica observó a su hija en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, mi corazón?

—Mamá… —fue todo lo que murmuró antes de vomitar.

Sakura horriblemente sobresaltada, acudió en su auxilio. Tomó a Miu entre sus brazos y posó el dorso de la mano en su frente, la niña estaba ardiendo.

—¡Dios, tienes mucha fiebre! —comentó exaltada más para sí misma.

Los espantosos recuerdos de la enfermedad de Misame, la atacaron sin piedad. Negó con la cabeza y con la voz más serena que encontró se dispuso a tranquilizar a la niña.

—Estás un poco enferma, cariño. Iremos al médico para asegurarnos que no es nada grave, ¿bien?

La niña asintió con la cabecita hundida en el pecho de su madre, pero luego se tensó.

—Por favor, mami. No vayas a dejarme allá. Yo quiero estar contigo siempre —rogó la niña con apenas un hilillo de voz.

—Claro que no, mi niña —besó con suavidad su cabeza—. Todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Había vestido a Miu con premura y tomó todo el dinero que poseía, lo hecho desordenadamente en una cartera, saliendo del departamento rápidamente.

No había tiempo para ir por el autobús, así que tomó el primer taxi que encontró. Estaba tan nerviosa que su cuerpo se estremecía. Sin embargo, todo su nerviosismo se vio tremendamente aumentado cuando la niña comenzó a convulsionar en el taxi.

—¡Por favor, señor! ¡Dese prisa! —rogó con la voz ronca. No podía ponerse a llorar en esos momentos.

El taxista la miraba por el retrovisor con evidente preocupación.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, señorita.

Cinco minutos después, que para Sakura fueron siglos el taxi se detuvo a las puertas de la urgencia del hospital. No tenía tiempo para buscar el dinero y pagarle al taxista así que le velozmente sacó la billetera donde tenía la documentación de ella y Misame. Le pasó toda la cartera al taxista y salió del vehículo gritando.

—Por favor, saque lo que lo debó y el resto puede dejármelo con ella —Sakura apuntó a una viejecita que estaba vendiendo dulces a las afueras del recinto de Urgencias—. No tengo ni un yen más que eso, por favor —murmuró y se echó a correr con las niñas entre los brazos.

Ingresó corriendo y una enfermera le dio alcance, prácticamente le quitó a Miu de los brazos.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Amaneció con mucha fiebre, ayer estaba bien. La traje lo antes posible pero en el taxi comenzó a convulsionar —término su relato casi sin aliento, ambas corrían por uno de los pasillos—. Hace dos meses le dieron el alta, tuvo leucemia.

—Entiendo.

Se le unieron dos médicos y otra enfermera que trajo una camilla donde acostaron a Misame.

—Sakura observó como los médicos le tomaban los signos vitales, hasta que un tercero le indicó que debía salir.

—Señora, debe esperar fuera. Le avisaremos cuando tengamos noticias.

Y ahí estaba sumida en la más profunda depresión. La primera vez que Miu había caído en el hospital había sentido la misma desazón. A veces se preguntaba hasta qué punto podría aguantar un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de ella. Su niña. Su amor. Su vida. Sabía que podía resistir miles de cosas y que por ella no podía flaquear, pero cuando era precisamente ella, su hija, la que estaba mal, Sakura no podía ser fuerte. Pero lo intentaba.

Cuando le dijeron que Miu tenía cáncer, varios meses atrás, sus rodillas fallaron, pero se había esforzado por mantenerse firme. No obstante, estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando uno de los médicos dijo que debían someterla a una costosa operación. Un trasplante de médula ósea. Ella podía mantener a Misame, pero pagar una operación de esa envergadura. Eso era imposible.

—Señora, hemos hecho los exámenes de compatibilidad y usted no podría ser donante para su hija. Quizás si hablamos con el padre… —indagó el médico tratante de la niña.

—Ella no tiene padre, soy madre soltera —interrumpió al médico quien la miró ceñudamente.

—Ya veo…

—Dígame, ¿existe alguna otra posibilidad? —se permitió preguntar casi sin esperanzas.

—Necesitamos encontrar un donante de células madres. O quizás ella podría ser su propia donante, pero es muy pequeña y no quiero exponerla a un riesgo innecesario. Por eso nos urge encontrar un donante. La niña deberá permanecer hospitalizada al menos veinte días antes de la operación, debemos preparar su sistema inmunológico a través de un tratamiento, generalmente quimioterapia con o sin radioterapia, para erradicar la malignidad y lograr inmunosupresión, de manera que su sistema inmunológico no rechace las nuevas células.

—Haga lo que sea necesario, pero sálvela.

—Lo intentaremos. Pero el problema es sobre su seguro médico —el médico se notó un poco incomodo, ya que acomodó su camisa pese a que ya estaba correctamente puesta—, esta clínica es privada, si no tiene seguro deberá ir a otro hospital, donde seguramente el tiempo de espera, acabará con el tiempo de vida que le queda a su hija.

Los pensamientos que tenía Sakura en esos momentos eran lúgubres, tendría que hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir el dinero. No permitió que su cerebro siguiera en estado de negatividad. Si Misame estaba en peligro ella haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para salvarle la vida. Divagó entre muchas ideas, hasta que una fue cobrando mayor fuerza…

—Conseguiré el dinero, usted ocúpese de salvarla.

Ese día esperó a Syaoran fuera de la escuela, no había asistido en semanas a la preparatoria y lo menos que quería era que algún profesor la viera.

Cuando identificó la desordenada cabellera de Syaoran, se plantó frente a él.

—Necesito hablarte, Li —No pudo evitar que sus ojos soltaran algunas lágrimas, las que apartó con un gesto brusco.

Él sólo frunció el ceño y se detuvo sorprendido, su boca se abrió como si quisiera decir algo, aunque finalmente volvió a cerrarla.

Había estado tan preocupado por Sakura. Habían pasado semanas, desde que la había visto por última vez. Los rumores decían que se había largado con un millonario, que por eso no asistía a clases. Se había refrenado en incontables ocasiones, para no irrumpir en su casa y saber qué era lo que le ocurría. Su ser entero necesitaba saber qué había pasado con ella. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Cuando la había visto, su primera reacción había sido estrecharla en sus brazos y suplicarle porque no desapareciera nunca más. Le había costado cada gota de su autocontrol, lograr mantenerse a una distancia prudente de ella. Casi perdió contra su ser, cuando notó que los ojos de ella estaban apagados. El presentimiento de que algo terrible había ocurrido, por poco corta su respiración.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó intentando que la su voz saliera con el tono distante de siempre, aunque falló irremediablemente, una mueca de preocupación se filtró por su máscara de indiferencia.

—Un préstamo. Necesito un préstamo de dinero.

Syaoran se paró en seco. Tuvo un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios, desde la furia a la alegría. Furia porque sólo se había atrevido a hablarle para pedirle dinero, y alegría porque eso significaba que lo de la fuga con aquel misterioso millonario, era mentira

—¿Dinero? —balbuceó intentando controlar la batahola de sentimientos que lo agobiaban en ese momento.

—Sé que no debería ni siquiera pedirte algo así —murmuró bajando la cabeza, y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos. Realmente estaba desesperada. La imagen de Miu conectada a todos esos aparatos médicos, hacía que mantener una imagen de fortaleza, fuese especialmente inalcanzable—. Pero no tengo nadie más a quien recurrir.

A Syaoran le dio un vuelco en el corazón, Sakura parecía tan frágil, que creía que una ligera brisa sería capaz de tirarla al piso.

—¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Syaoran y la voz le salió estrangulada.

—No hay tiempo. Si no llevo el dinero la trasladaran, por favor…— le tomó un antebrazo con sus dos manos temblorosas y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

En ese momento Syaoran se percató que la situación era delicada, la muchacha tenía unas manchas muy oscuras bajo los ojos, su piel estaba tan pálida como un papel. Incluso, parecía estar más delgada.

—Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea, firmaré lo que tú quieras, trabajaré de día y noche si es necesario, pero necesito el dinero. Por favor, te lo ruego —está vez el llanto fue violento y la última frase fue un gemido de dolor, que le quebró al muchacho, su máscara de frialdad.

—Sakura, cálmate — susurró Syaoran poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella.

—Por favor, Syaoran…—musitó y se fue desvaneciendo lentamente ante la mirada aturdida del chino.

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Diablos! —blasfemó el muchacho, mientras intentaba sostener a la chica entre sus brazos.

La calle estaba desierta, no pudo pedirle ayuda a nadie. Así que decidió llevarla hasta su automóvil, cuando la acomodó en el asiento de copiloto, comprobó que su pulso estaba normal. Se permitió acariciarle el rostro, luego enfiló hacia su casa. Lo que fuera que aquejaba a Sakura, él lo sabría.

Sakura reaccionó cuando Syaoran le hizo respirar alcohol. Despertó sobresaltada e intentó incorporarse, pero un nuevo mareo la devolvió al sofá donde estaba recostada.

—¿Desde cuándo no comes?

Sakura miró al chino.

—La verdad, no lo sé. La comida es en lo último que puedo pensar.

—Te creo. Estás más delgada.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

—Debo irme. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—No mucho, la verdad. Ahora, ¿me dirás qué ocurre para que estés tan desesperada? ¿Acaso se trata de tu hija?

Inmediatamente ella se tensó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está enferma…

—¿Qué tiene?

—Cáncer —gimió esa palabra, como si decirla le desgarrara la garganta.

Syaoran tensó la quijada. Ahora entendía porque Sakura estaba tan afectada.

—¿Cuánto es lo que necesitas? Lo que haya que cancelar, te lo prestaré.

Sakura lo observó a los ojos, estaba sorprendida, pero más que todo agradecida.

—Muchas gracias. Te lo devolveré todo. Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Gracias de verdad —vociferó atropelladamente, mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, ya veremos cómo me lo pagarás —acotó Syaoran sintiendo calidez en su pecho.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se sobresaltó cuando una mujer le ofreció un pañuelo de papel, tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Aún no había noticias de Miu.

…

—Ya son casi la una de la tarde y ella no aparece, ¿por qué? —preguntó mascullando cada palabra.

—Es extraño, señor. Tampoco está en su casa y los vecinos no tienen idea donde fue —contestó el asesor de aquella _operación_.

Terada estaba plantado desde las once y media de la mañana en la esquina que Sakura vendía los almuerzos, había dispuesto que el auto quedara en un ángulo conveniente para poder observar a la muchacha antes de abordarla. Sin embargo, ella no había aparecido. Y la rabia comenzaba a burbujear en su semblante.

—Dispón de todos los recursos y hombres necesarios. Debemos encontrarla ahora, no quiero nuevos fallos —habló con sequedad.

Se hundió en el acolchado asiento. Si esa mujer creía que escaparía estaba equivocada. Una oscura risotada salió de su pecho.

—Te encontraré, Sakura Kinomoto.

…

En Osaka, un automóvil de color gris se desplazaba por la ciudad. Tres jóvenes iban sentados en el asiento delantero, estaban cansados por el viaje. Naoko repasaba unos libros sobre turismo de la ciudad. Syaoran estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Eriol escribía sin cesar en la computadora.

—Sólo te diré algo, Syaoran. Si algún día tienes un hijo con Sakura. Debes prometerme que se llamará "Eriol".

Syaoran se sobresaltó y arrugó el ceño instantáneamente.

—¿Y por qué haría algo así?

—Porque creo saber dónde está.

El chino casi saltó encima de Eriol, aunque Naoko tampoco se quedó tranquila en su puesto, ambos querían observar lo que estaba en la computadora del joven inglés.

—Aunque —murmuró apesadumbrado—, quizás no sean buenas noticias.

—Habla hombre, que nos tienes en ascuas —solicitó la mujer.

—El nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, está ligado a una paciente menor, Misame Kinomoto, en el hospital de Osaka. Según el reporte la niña ingresó hace un poco más de dos horas y está en observación.

—Wei, llévenos al hospital, por favor. Rápido —solicitó al anciano que conducía el automóvil.

…

Estaba por hacer un hoyo en el piso, se había paseado de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, durante más de dos horas. Había preguntado al menos cincuenta veces a las enfermeras, si su hija estaba bien. Ellas sólo le decían, que no estaba en peligro, pero que la tendrían en observación. Pero su corazón de madre, no la dejaban aceptar esa explicación y calmarse. Necesitaba verla.

En las afueras de la urgencia, una limusina color negro se estacionaba y un elegante señor se bajaba de ella.

A metros de distancia, de un automóvil gris, se bajaba un joven, quien a grandes zancadas ingresó a la sala de espera de emergencias.

—¡Sakura!

Ella se dio vuelta, instintivamente. Y el mundo entero se volvió un caos.

* * *

N/A: (sonrojada hago mi acto de aparición)

Mil perdones por la tardanza en actualizar. Odio decir que haré algo y no cumplirlo. Aunque tengo una buena explicación... quizás no tan buena...tengo mucho trabajo. Noviembre es el mes de la muerte para mí y he sufrido como no tienen idea, montones y montones de trabajo que me han esclavizado.

Sobre el capítulo, me gustó como quedó. Pasaron muchas, muchas, muchas cosas, tantas que quizás se marearon. Peor quería escribir un capítulo más largo, para compensar, en parte, su larga espera.

Ahora la sesión de peticiones...:P

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Y tiendo a escribirlo muchísimo antes si veo que la historia está gustando. Anímense y anímenme a mí. Les estaré agradecida.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior:

Lunaabsc

Nelly-san

x tabay74

azucena45

didi87

moon86

Diandrita23

julietamarilyn

De verdad les agradezco el review, me honran. Muchísimas gracias

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Au revoir.


End file.
